Forsaken
by Naomi Miyoko
Summary: The past is a terrible thing. It can bring back the worst of memories, hide the darkest secrets, and haunt you for eternity. However, the past is set in stone. It cannot be changed. Jellal knows this firsthand, and becomes the catalyst in helping Izumi Toshiko get over her own, at from least what she can remember. But how can you forget the past that you can't recall?
1. Chapter 1: Fraudulent

**So I thought I'd make a fanfiction about Jellal as well as Mystogan. And this is the product. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or the characters. But I do own my OC's :3**

* * *

"You have to release him. He's my fiancé." I echoed dully towards my flustered parents.

"Of all people, why would you choose a _criminal? _This could tarnish our family's name! I've worked for years to make this family what it is now! Our parents left a bloodstain that took forever to scrub away! Do you think I'm going to let you send all my money down the drain?" My father snarled, his voice raising a few octaves.

My father was a man who fed me, educated me, and gave me a place to sleep. He gives me clothing, but nothing else. My father doesn't give me love, guidance, help or sympathy. In his eyes, I'm a failure. If this was my last minute alive, he would be watching the clock impatiently.

I had tried for too long to impress him; all I ever wanted was his praise. Every time, the only things I would receive was criticism. The only time he showed he approved of me was when he withheld degrading comments.

Somewhere along in my life, I gave up trying.

"It goes to show how you truly are _not _a Toshiko, now in more ways than one, _Fernandes." _My mother's adenoidal voice annoyed me, a smug look on her face.

I have nothing good to say about my mother. I hate her. I really do. I cannot claim in any way that I love her, not even the slightest. Everything she does makes me want to run further and further away, until I'm on the opposite side of the world from her. This woman, she's attempted to rid herself of me so many times, by any means necessary. To me, she is not even an adopter. She's a malicious leech that does not deserve the money in her pocket. She doesn't even deserve the oxygen that keeps her alive.

My parents adopted me, but not because they wanted children. They wanted publicity. What better way to get it than adopting innocent children? How the public was won over with the grand words of publishers, enraptured with the generosity of the Toshiko family. People I didn't know envied me for my parent's wealth. The public is blinded by mere words. My parents don't care about anything but the family name.

"I don't understand why you are even marrying him. He's and empty shell!" My mother snickered. "Oh wait, that means you're on the same boat."

That was uncalled for. Truthfully, the only thing that had ever interested me was Jellal Fernandes. At first, I did not know why. Though it became clear as to why he captured my burning curiosity. Like me, he had lost his memory. I found his backstory enrapturing for I did not read the distorted facts of editorials. I wanted to free Jellal. I wanted to meet someone who was similar to me. This was the only thing I focused on. Months of my pointless life were spent reading and studying the law. I tore through the books, trying to find any rule, any decree, that could free the condemned man. There were many edicts that had his back, enough to get him out of jail.

Yet my parents, they despised me even more when learning of my wish. It was likely my father would say no. Then I'd be forced to play the underhanded card of going to publishers and telling them everything.

"Isn't your family more important?" I challenged my father, catching his icy blue glare.

The answer would always be no, since I was a part of his family. Yet he would never admit it out loud.

"You! You're really pushing it Izumi. No matter what, I will not-"

"Takashi, listen to yourself. You're getting worked up over nothing." My mother butted in. She was a serpent, which could only mean that she already was planning something. "Please, Izumi, let us talk in private."

This was another flag. I was being set up for sure. "Fine." I masked my unwillingness as well as I could.

"This doesn't mean I'm supporting your marriage!" My dad roared, false authority ringing in his voice.

My mauve eyes set on him blankly. That did not matter at all.

And so, I sealed the heavy door shut behind me.

"AHHH!" A shriek sounded from down the hall, obviously from my sister Katsumi.

She was my real sister. We both had woken up deprived of our recollections of a previous life. She and I just existed. An adoption facility had found us, and they housed us both.

We were soon adopted by my parents. They had not wanted me; in fact they passed me up, choosing my sister instead. When they learned that she and I came together, they became angry. My soon-to-be parents argued with the founder, only to reluctantly agree to adopt me as well.

I turned the corner, like I did so many times, to find the door wide open.

"Izumi! Help me!" Katsumi flailed her arms, a frantic look in her caramel eyes.

"Where is it?" I sighed.

She pointed a shaky finger towards the culprit.

I'll admit this one was bigger than usual. An ample ebony spider clung to the wall, eight beady eyes staring at my little sister.

"It's fine," I stated, calmly catching the spider in my palm. "Now open the wind-" I broke off in a loud cry and the spider dashed up my lilac dress. I smacked it in a state of panic, and it fell in a dying heap on the floor.

"Look what you did Izumi!" My father was suddenly in the doorway. He must have been attracted by my screech. He stared down at the spider. "You always bring those up from your room!"

"What? No I didn't!"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" His voice boomed.

That's right. Everything's always my fault.

Tears stung the corners of my eyes. I wished they wouldn't yet it never failed. I was so angry, so angry at their cruelty.

I stay in one spot as my father crosses the room, suddenly sincere. "Katsumi, are you ok?" His eyes softened once he laid them on his precious daughter.

Stiffly, I walked out of Kasumi's fancy room. That man….he's the devil. I hated him as well at times like these. The calloused soles of my feet rubbed against the rough concrete stairs that led down to my room. I placed my feet carefully, testing each step before putting my weight on it. Once, my mother had attempted to rid of me using my stairs. I had been travelling down the stairs when the rigged step I was on collapsed, sending me into the concrete far below. Unlike how my mother must have staged out the outcome, I only broke a leg. My mom had not ever attempted to hurt, or murder, my sister. That's because my parents always favored my sister. They loved her even. But me, I was their disgrace.

The room I lived in consisted of gray concrete blocks that stacked upon each other, crude filler kept them from tumbling apart. Unidentified red liquid stained the walls. I had one small, thickly barred window, and a tiny cot. The mattress was stuffed with hay and I was not given any sheets. I had to sew my own bed covers from outgrown clothes. There were no lavish decorations, no closet, and no soft carpet. The atmosphere of my room was cavernous and gloomy.

On the other hand, my sister has a grand room. She had a mattress as soft as clouds, sheets made of fine Egyptian cotton. She had her own personal maid and butler, even her own chef. Her walls had beautiful, large paintings worth hundreds of thousands of dollars. The rugs that covered her hickory wooden floor were of exquisite taste. A crystal chandelier hung above her bed.

Katsumi had a bathroom the size of my entire room. My bath was a puddle left from the leak in the ceiling while she had a gold tub with jets.

Every night, I would fall asleep hearing the skittering of rats nearby me.

The only thing that Katsumi and I were given the same was clothing. Once in a while, we would go to a socialites meeting, and they wanted both of us to look good. I was even taught proper manners. Those people would ask us questions, such as 'Aren't your parents the nicest people ever?' and I'd smile back and say 'Yes!'

It was torture on those days, pretending to be something you're not.

"Izumi," Katsumi's voice travelled down me from the stairs. "Can I come down?"

"Yes." My voice was soft, though it echoed throughout my room.

She stood in front of me, barely visible. Lanterns scarcely lit the room; a slight change in air flow would plunge me into darkness.

"I'm sorry!" Katsumi suddenly hugged me, apologizing as if it were her fault. "Why are they so hard on you? I don't understand!" She wailed.

I can understand why they favor my sister. Katsumi is a very outgoing, selfless person. She works at charities, feeding the poor and homeless large and delicious meals every Sunday. That makes publicity big time, and the public love her. Since she attracts attention of newspapers, my parents love her as well. It's sick. To them she's just a way to make money.

In their eyes, they'd look at me, focusing all my attention on freeing a criminal. On top of that, I was engaged to that delinquent. They'd call me self-centered for only focusing on what I want to do, instead of doing things for them. Why should I do things for them if they do nothing for me? That's my logic.

Regardless, I could get all the public attention in the world, and they would still detest me. I'll always be their 'hitchhiker' hated for coming along with my sister.

"It's ok. It's been like this for nine years…" I sounded sad, but I was used to her pity.

"I made this for you." She whispered, cautious for my parents.

She handed me a warm plate of food. For a 15 year old, she cooked even better than her chef.

"Thank you!" I smiled in joy.

She'd cook food for me whenever she had the chance since my parents fed me revolting meals.

"It's the least I could do. I wish they would just love you too." Katsumi stated wistfully.

I shook my head in disagreement. "I don't want their love. After all the times I tried to love them, they rejected me."

"Why don't you sleep in my room tonight? You deserve better." My sister changed the subject.

"No. If I deserved to sleep in a room like yours, I would be."

Katsumi exhaled loudly. "You always get like that. Don't you have your own opinions of yourself? If they think you're worthless, you believe you're worthless." She whirled around, stalking up the stairs. "I hate people who think their nothing."

Shocked, I drew in a sharp breath. Katsumi never says things like that! "Wait! Katsumi!" I called up to her, not wanting to end our conversation on a bad note.

The door to my room shut, an audible click cut through the silence.

I huddled in the corner, wondering what I did to make Katsumi angry. The night chill began setting in; the temperature dropped considerably.

Was Katsumi telling the truth? Do I really only believe what others think of me?

While I ate my food, I pondered the possibilities. Honestly, I guess I do only believe what others think.

Guilt was not felt in my answer. It makes sense that I am how others see me. I just believe what others tell me because I don't have time to worry about things like that. I only care about freeing Jellal. But then…what happens?

I began hearing the loud scratching of vermin's scurrying, a nightly occurrence. I draw the blanket up, praying they won't try to bite me tonight.


	2. Chapter 2: Clandestine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

What is that?

An orange blob of light was travelling down the stairs. "Izumi get up." My father's gruff voice reached my ears.

My groggy eyes focused on my dad holding a torch. "What?"

"We're leaving."

What was he talking about? I couldn't bring myself to ask.

My confused eyes locked with his, I've never seen his eyes glow that menacingly. All of my thoughts were twisted, and my brain was still foggy. "Where?" I asked, afraid of his answer.

My father acted as if he had not heard me, his voice impatient and irritated. "Get dressed! You're lucky we're even doing this for you!"

Doing what?

He turned around, allowing me to slip on an exquisite black and white dress.

I have no clue what is going on.

"I'm done." He turned towards me nodding his head in approval. _That's_ the nicest thing he's ever done.

"Pack your bags and do it quickly. You've got five minutes!" My dad whirled around, leaving the torch for me to be able to see what I'm doing. My door slammed, and I felt stuck in a trance.

Was this a dream? Am I leaving? It doesn't seem real…

_You've got five minutes! _

Frantically, I waved the torch around the room, shoving clothing into the suitcase my father had brought down. Shoes, socks, undergarments, tooth brushes, everything I needed was flung into the bag. If I had more time, I would have packed in neatly. But this I was not expecting.

Was that everything? I overlooked the contents of my bag. No.

Quickly, I reached into a crevice that I had carved into the wall. My fingers closed around the box I had hidden inside it.

_Got you!_

My box of tarot cards felt especially warm, a signal of warning. I hadn't the time to give myself a proper reading, so I set the cards into my tote.

I slung the bag onto my shoulders, quickly ascending the stairs. I felt dizzy with fear of what was coming next.

My dad was waiting outside the door. "Follow me."

His words lacked elaboration, and that made it all the more impending.

"Wait! Can't I talk to Katsumi?" I called to him frantically as I passed her room.

"No. We have to go now!" He was angered.

Why now? Where? It was pitch black outside, and I hardly got enough sleep. My sister…I had to talk to her! But everything seemed so fake and so real all the same time. Dazed, I followed my dad outside, figuring this was just some crazy dream.

A black limo was waiting for us, doors already open.

No…this wasn't right. It felt too real. Just to be safe, I turned around, fleeing inside the house. "Katsumi?" I cried out, wanting to see say good-bye at least, even if I don't know the current situation.

My father was suddenly blocking my way to her room. "You can't see her."

"Why?"

My father suddenly slapped me. Blood rushed to my cheeks, and a raging sting pulsating throughout my body.

I tried to form a protest, yet it hurt horribly to move my jaw.

"We're going to the car RIGHT NOW." He grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to the car reluctantly.

_Katsumi…you're gone… _The thought passed idly though my mind as the car wheeled away, and it felt like I'd gotten kidnapped. I slit my eyes, staring intently at my dad. What was he doing? More importantly, where am I going?

"In case you're wondering, we're going to the jail to release Jellal. Then, I'm sending you both to a private island in hiding. You will not be able to contact anyone for six months." He responded his elaborate plan as if reading my mind.

Six months…without my sister. This isn't what was supposed to happen! Yet everything I had worked for had backfired on me.

"You've finally done it." I chuckled after figuring out his motives.

Dad turns towards me, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"You're finally getting rid of me. Joy to you. I can't imagine the celebration you're going to have." Now I was upset. They were taking away my sister from me. "Have you even told Katsumi yet? I bet not. Well guess what? Katsumi's smart. She'll figure out. What'll you do when your money maker hates you?"

Rage danced in father's eyes; he could not come up with a response.

"Don't think this is going to be easy. You've already tried killing me, and here I am. I'll come back. I swear I'll make you pay back for what you've done, ten times over." All the hurt and pain came out in words flowed from my mouth unnaturally. I was not one to confront people or speak my mind.

"I don't have to go get your boyfriend you slut! I can turn his car around right now!" My father found his voice at last.

Leaning forward, I stared him right in the eyes. "Do it."

I didn't blink.

Returning to my original position, I allowed my dad to process how he'd suddenly lost his authority.

My unusual change in emotions melted away, and I resumed my usual self. "You know…I hate you. I hate you so much."

As if my sudden teary eyes put him back in his authoritive position, he opened his mouth.

His string of curses never came. Instead I heard the tense voice of our driver, "We've arrived at the prison, sir."

My father straightened his tie, suddenly in business mode.

We both exited the car, and I was relieved. Had we arrived a minute later, I would have certainly been screamed at by my dad. Speaking of the devil, he stayed in front, not setting his glare on me.

A security man approached us. "Only personnel are allowed here this early. Why are you here?"

"We're here to release Jellal Fernandes." My father's voice was commanding.

"You're – What? That man has strict-"

I watched as my dad gave the man a check, with the exact bail price on it. "This never happened." My father gave him a hefty 'tip' and the security man nodded eagerly.

I finally understand.

He's wiping Jellal and I right of the grid. Now my father's covering up any trace that could lead to him. That's what they'd do to get rid of me. And it was all working out fine. For them.

The towering building was a color of steel. Cracks travelled all along the rough stone ground, a superstitious person's nightmare.

Though I'm not superstitious, today was still a nightmare. At least for me, cause my parents must be having the times of their lives.

As we travelled up the spiraling stairs, a louds sound became apparent, seemingly coming from the roof of the prison. I tried paying no attention to it, instead focusing the swirling doubts in my head.

Becoming dizzy, I almost lost my footing, leaning on the railing for support.

"It's not much further." The prison guard told me.

It was obvious he meant it in a positive way, but it made my nervousness skyrocket.

_What am I supposed to say? What do I do? _

Our trio stopped in front of heavy duty doors, bolts and chains kept them closed.

Jesus! When did they put Jellal in maximum security?

My breath hitched at the sound of the chains hitting the iron doors. Without any preparation time, the doors swung open. I was stuck in shock, only able to gawk at the blue-haired man. He wore a purple sleeveless top, and loose navy cargo pants.

_Damn it! What do I say?!_

His freezing onyx eyes passed over both of us, as if analyzing the situation.

"It's nice to meet the man who's marrying my daughter." Much to my horror, Dad said such a thing.

No…this was the worst case scenario. Someone, anyone, just make me disappear. Please. If there was any time to cease existing, make it now. I beg of you.

"I would guess so." Jellal responded casually.

Thank you god. There is some compassion left for me in this pitiful life I've lived.

I was still standing idly in the same spot as they passed me, and I finally noticed they were leaving. I was leaving. Ascending to the roof of the building was too short in time; I was reluctant to go.

A large black helicopter was awaiting us. That loud noise earlier had been the wings of the chopper. There was one thing I had to know. "What are you going to tell Katsumi?" I asked my father clearly, making sure he heard me over the noise.

"I'm going to tell her that I let you choose her or Jellal. And regardless of my begging, you chose your fiancé instead."

I screwed my face up in disgust. "Katsumi would be stupid to believe your lies." I threw the words over my shoulder.

My footsteps made no noise as I approached the helicopter. I felt like I was in a void. Were my thoughts even processing? A man hopped off from the open side of our transportation, grabbing a hold of my hand. He led me into a hard seat before doing the same for Jellal.

My heart was pounding. I felt my eyebrows knit together in reluctance as the helicopter began rising in the air.

_Katsumi…_ I begged, _please forgive me._

Everything was happening so fast; too quickly to register.

My father's words circulated inside my mind. Would I have chosen Jellal over her? Was my pursuit to remember my past more important than Katsumi?

I found that I could not answer.

That was unnerving all on its own.

And still, I think that everything still wasn't done setting in. Am I the only one who finds this unbelievable?

Passing my lilac gaze over to Jellal, I wonder if he's just as confused as me. Without meaning to, I stared at him in concentration. I began mentally staging the questions I was going to ask him when we land.

_What's your last memory?_

_Have you been able to remember any of them?_

_Why were you moved to maximum security?_

The list went on and on, yet I lacked any sort of enthusiasm. I was going to be cut off from the world for six months!

I thought more about why six months, then discovering how flimsy it sounded. What if I'm stuck on this island – with Jellal – forever, never seeing another soul till my death? That isn't just unfair for me. It's unfair for Jellal too.

My sister would die not knowing the truth. I wouldn't be able to tell Katsumi how our parent's lied to her. I couldn't tell her how they even set me up. She would carry her beliefs of me being fickle and inconsiderate to her grave.

That's just not right.

The man in front of me signaled for us to get up. "We're at the destination!" He must have shouted, but it came out muffled.

Oh my lord. Are they trying to kill us? We didn't even land! How can they see a thing in this low light? In fact, the sun had not risen yet! For all I know, we could be above the ocean, soon to plunge to our deaths.

Still to my astonishment, he quickly strapped a parachute on each of our backs.

My suspicion was still at large. How would I know if there was a parachute or not?

"This is an altimeter! At 5,000 feet pull your parachute," He also strapped the tiny device onto our thumbs. Then he gestured to the cord that opens the parachute. "If you do all of this, you'll be landing in no time!"

"What if we land in a tree?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Cut yourself free from the parachute! Now go!"

It was a little awkward how Jellal and I leapt from the plane at the same time. Wind whipped through my hair, and I put my fate in God's hands. My stomach was churning, and I felt extremely sick. It was pitch black;I couldn't see anything exept the glowing red numbers on the altimeter. I watched the numbers roll by, focusing only on just that.

5,041.

5,017.

I set my hand on the cord, preparing myself. This cord was my difference with life and death. Anticipation is a killer.

5,000.

My fingers found the cord, and I pulled in with all my might.

Nothing happened.


	3. Chapter 3: Individuality

**Yay! It's Chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Or Jellal.**

* * *

I forced down my horror, focusing instead on what I'd done wrong.

Once I had read about skydiving, and you're apparently supposed to count to three. Might as well give it a shot. I pulled the cord again, trying to withhold my panicking.

One.

Two.

Three.

I heard the unnatural sound of my parachute opening from my backpack. Quickly, I grabbed the handles that allowed me to stabilize my descent.

I'm having a self-preservation party in my head. If I had never read that book…maybe I'd be dead.

The parachute had fully expanded, I stopped falling. Instead, I was floating, only dropping altitude slightly.

By now, and to my utter relief, an island was visible.

Even though I was grateful for my life…this island was not what I'd expected. The island...it's covered in snow.

I'll admit, I hate the snow. I hate it. The cold is evil.

And this island is covered in it. My parents must seriously hate me to send me somewhere like this. I already knew that, but I didn't think it was to this extent.

But somehow, I'd get through it. Even if I'm not someone who adapts easily.

Well, truthfully, I don't adapt at all.

I began thinking of where we were going to land. Then something dawned on me.

How am I supposed to land where Jellal does? We aren't professionals so we can't just navigate our way to land in the same general area. There has to be a simpler way, and I need to think of it quickly!

If only I could just attach myself to Jellal…that's it! If we hold hands, we can actually land in the same area. There are setbacks, like if I land in a tree, Jellal does too. It's just not the time to think. It's time to act.

Turning quickly, I searched for Jellal. Lucky for me, he was actually within reach.

I reached out, stretching my arm to catch his hand. If I could just get a hold of him!

I stitched my eyebrows together, and finally, finally, Jellal noticed my failed attempts. He extended his hand, and our fingers brushed together lightly. A zap passed through me, triggered from his faint touch. That simple and subtle connection seemed to numb the very sensation of anything – and everything – around me. The first rays of suns light seemed vague, and our buoyancy became imperceptible.

Noiseless, uninterrupted void of intense eyes. Our silence is picturesque.

What was this?

My face was burning…or rather…stinging. It doesn't hurt; it's an uncomfortable warmth that did not belong.

Just as I had become acknowledged to this new sentiment, vertigo crept up on me.

Were the trees of the island really swirling together? I could not decide while the dizziness intensified, becoming overwhelming.

In an attempt to end my vertiginous state of mind, I eagerly clutched Jellal's outstretched hand.

The effects of his touch were still imminent, yet they had been greatly diminished. But still, my dazed mind was going in circles.

_Remember Izumi, the island's rooted into the Earth. It cannot spin. It cannot move. Stop being dizzy, you cannot afford this now! How can you land on wobbly legs? I mean, if your legs aren't straight when you touch down, they would…break._

I had made an effort to calm myself, to end the bouts of dizziness, and ended up succeeding. Even though it made me more nervous, I was glad just being stable again.

Now we were closer, and I could make out a peculiarly large shape. I analyzed it further, finding that it was a house. A very large house.

I could see that the ground was a mere 1/5 of a mile below us now.

We came closer to the fast approaching ground, and landed softly in a large snow-capped field.

It was freezing. My breath was visible, and I reluctantly drew in a deep breath. The icy air filled my lungs. I was near the point of shivering; my thick, billowing dress couldn't fight off the invasive chilliness.

Strange…a part of me was still warm.

I glanced in the general area, discovering that I hadn't let go of Jellal's hand yet. I almost jerked away. Instead I began to take off the backpack with its parachute, stealing away my hand indiscreetly.

There it was again – that strange tingling – spreading across my cheeks. Flustered, I broke the awkward silence. "I think we should go that way, since it looks as if that's where a house it." I finished, willing to do anything to remove myself from the snow.

Jellal nodded, that calming look on his face.

Was he clueless at all? It was as if he already understood everything.

To my confusion, Jellal had asked no questions yet. Was he just accepting everything that comes his way?

For me, it was a bit of a relief. I don't have my answers yet. Rather, I cannot put them in words. Unless he can tap into my rapids of emotions, Jellal will never know.

_Unless he used magic. _

That small reply disgusted me.

Magic.

It was another of the things I hated more than snow. It's unnatural, defying explanation.

All the horrible things that happened in the world, they had been murder and stealing. Now it was about entire cities being destroyed. Why? Because of magic.

There are many who will argue about the goodness of magic. It may heal people, but it's outnumbered by the many disasters that magic had bestowed.

The consequences are far too great.

Yet no one will listen to me. They all enjoy the phenomena that science cannot explain.

Deep down I know that I don't hate magic. I fear it, with an unshakable apprehension.

Another thing I'm afraid of is changing.

The world changes so much. People change with it.

But I don't want to change. I'm frightened at the idea.

How could you live like that? How can you know yourself if you continue to change?

I want so badly to know my past, to prove that I haven't changed. I don't want to. Never.

Is it wrong to want to stay myself, up to the end?

The jittering cold brought me back to the present, and the snow crunched beneath my feet. The bark on the trees is undisturbed, unlike the trees at my old home. Insects of all kinds travelled along their trunks, all the way up to the top. Here though, it was empty.

Barren.

It seemed to just hit me.

I was gone, isolated from everyone. Everything. The entire world was carrying on without Jellal and me.

And I suppose now would be the time Katsumi awoke, butler swinging open the drawn curtains. 'It's time to wake up, Princess.' He would say, and she would enthusiastically jump out of bed. Promptly, she'd be informed that her beloved sister was gone.

Torn away.

Unlike the world, she would cry. Tears of betrayal, disbelief and pain would spill uselessly from her eyes.

In time, she will change with the world, carrying on. Till one day, I don't even reside in her mind.

That would be horrible.

What if my father actually does retrieve us? It's not impossible that he won't.

But would I still be welcomed?

If my father is true to his word, Katsumi will come to hate me. Though if we do return, I shouldn't be worried about myself. It's more likely that Jellal would be the unwelcome one.

Jellal.

Could I really survive – forever – with him?

They always say it's better being ready for the worst.

But I can't even think of a conversation to have with him, let alone living with him.

It would be comforting to have the upper hand against Jellal, but I felt as if I was the one who is confused. It's supposed to be the other way around!

We reached the house, and I stopped in admiration. It was fairly large, and it was a white that matched with the snow.

Navy shutters hug the tall, narrow windows, and gray shingles lay on the roof. Three steps led to an elevated porch that was practically useless. Who would go outside in the blistering cold?

Is that a possible sign that it gets warm sometime in the year?

Other than that, there were large Greek columns that spiraled their way up to the roof.

No words of awe were spoken, for they were not important or necessary. That was the last thing that came to mind.

I travelled up the stairs, just a little apprehensive.

Was this the start of a new adventure?

The doors opened, I found myself relieved that it was warm inside. Everything inside was deluxe, and it was all the finest materials.

The color scheme was tan splashed walls with maroon furniture. The walls weren't too high, and it was decorated to look warm and inviting.

It was a total escape from the harsh world outside.

A large fireplace accompanied the living room, and I was surely going to put it to use.

I'd prefer the lapping warmth of flames to the bitterness of the cold any day.

The caramel colored spiral staircase taunted me, I wanted to explore more.

As if all was forgotten, I turned to Jellal. "I'm going to go look around." My face was beaming.

"I am going to as well." His voice seemed to ring out, a deep sultry tone to it.

I'd never heard a voice so defined and dignified. I'd do anything to hear it once again.

As we continued in separate ways, it was just another reminder of how I had to prepare myself. What would I say if he asked now?

I don't have an answer.

Distracting myself, I passed by a gorgeous lilac and brown room that I was surely making mine.

My favorite attributes that my house has are its warm lighting. It didn't possess those harsh white lights, rather the soft orange ones.

And the portraits! They were skillfully selected to match with the mood of each room. Even the strokes, some were thick and dramatic while others were thin and precise.

To think this was…mine. Everything here was mine!

All the drabness of being gone had ebbed away. I was living a dream.

But all dreams have their nightmares.

I couldn't have been more correct.

After lightly glancing in the other areas of my new house, I met up with Jellal downstairs. He was sitting on the dark red couch.

"Why did you do all of this?" Jellal gazed up at me, his brown eyes searching my face.

The questions I'd been avoiding were suddenly voiced.

All sorts of answers flooded through my mind. I could lie, but why would I?

My panicked silence had already been too long, but I grasped any response in reach. "You lost your memories like me. So I wanted to talk to someone who had the same thing happen."

I swear those piercing eyes could see the holes in my answer. "To talk to me, you only had to stop by the prison."

I couldn't blame him at all for wanting the full truth. If this had happened to me – it'd be very keen to get my answer.

My eyes dropped, and shadows hid my face. Anything to end Jellal's contemplation.

"I don't know." My voice came out soft, but I could tell he heard me.

That was the truth. The absolute truth.

I don't know why I've done this.

I wish I did.

It's unnatural not to know why all these crazy things have taken place.

"There is something…I've been meaning to ask you." There again was that voice, yet it was less concentrated.

I lifted my head; wondering if this would be another difficult question.

My purple eyes glimmered in the sudden darkness of the room. Clouds were covering the sun, and it appeared that it was going to rain.

"Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4: Reminiscence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jellal. If I did, I'd be the happiest person in the world.**

**By the way, Izumi's memory is in bold.**

* * *

When you are born, some say life is the first gift you get. Life is not a gift. It is a gamble. Looking at life from an open-minded point of view, it's fifty/fifty. It might be bad. It might be good. Whatever happens, you know that it will be over one day. Afterlife or not, absolution of an end pulls people through the journey of life.

That said, you're true first gift is your name. That day, you became someone.

A name, as some say, is just a word. A word is simply a group of letters, signifying something. There is one key different between words and names. Names, they are the only things that are free. And yet they are an invisible bond between people. Your name is the one thing represents _you_. The emotions that are connected to your name are unshakable.

"I'm Izumi." The piece of information was offered up.

Suddenly, in the eyes of Jellal, I am real. This was not a wonderful dream, rather wonderful _reality. _The mysterious purple haired girl, who had basically thrown away her life, had a name. Izumi.

I can imagine that was what Jellal would say. I will never know what he was thinking, however much I wished I did.

And what was it exactly that I was thinking?

I was still thinking about the power of names. In one sentence, names are a symbol for each person that allows others to project their emotions towards, even subconsciously.

In my mind, I explored the sentiments towards names I knew.

Etsuko and Takashi – my parents – I felt a deep-seated hatred towards them. On the other hand, Katsumi was someone I loved. She was held very dear to me.

But what about…Jellal? How did I feel about him?

It was mutual; I did not hate him. Jellal did intrigue me, but I couldn't sum it up with that. There was a persistent feeling in my gut begging to be acknowledged. My lip was lightly nipped in frustration. As hard as I tried, I could not pin a name on such a warm emotion.

Regardless, its presence was comforting.

I gazed at Jellal who seemed to be mulling something over.

This must be weird for him. He clearly did not know me – it would be strange if he did – and I had claimed to be his fiancée! It was the only way for me to convince my parents, but still…why had I done this?

Was it the burning sensation that Jellal was 'innocent'?

He clearly was guilty but if could not recall his past, that should bend the law.

Had it just been a coincidence that I had watched T.V when the broadcast came on? I had been reaching out for something, anything, and that was the moment I had first seen Jellal.

What if at that exact moment, I had be asleep? In fact, I had been ordered to go to bed, but I'd stayed and watched T.V just two minutes longer.

Two minutes had changed the path of my life.

It was meant to be. Would it be too much to call it destiny?

Burning in my cheeks convinced me that I was correct. Of course it is over the top to call it destiny! Destiny isn't random or something that can be taken lightly. It's the predetermined fate of your life! Destiny is how your actions affect yourself and others and how others actions affect you.

But if destiny was real…wouldn't freedom will be impossible? Our entire lives would have been mapped out, everything taking place exactly likes it's supposed to. Destiny would devalue life as it is, meaning no matter how hard we try, we cannot change anything. A risk would not be a risk since its outcome is already predetermined.

If we cannot change anything, that would lead to our thoughts not being our own. Someone, something, would have to keep us in check. Then we are simple puppets, born with no purpose.

What if destiny was not that complex though? How about destiny is the simple fact that we will all die one day? Then we could have free will. Destiny would then be derived into simple fate.

Though how would it be possible to discover the intensity of destiny?

My time to contemplate was broken by Jellal's silvery voice. "Am I supposed to know you?"

I relaxed the considering emotion on my face, the corners of my lips twitched slightly in amusement. "Not in the least."

As if my half-hearted smile was contagious, Jellal flashed me a winning smirk. "Then it's nice to meet you, Izumi."

My eyes widened, clearly not expecting that. Beating like mad, I thought my heart was going to explode. My name had never sounded…like that. The way his lips moved to form my name were enchanting.

_I must be light-headed from all that's happened. That's got to be why I'm feeling so odd._

"It's nice to meet you too." I responded in an adequate amount of time.

"Really?" Jellal spoke with his compelling voice matched with a poker face.

Taken aback, my emotions shock showed clearly on my face. "Why wouldn't I?"

"After all, I am a criminal." Slight amounts of remorse reflected in his russet eyes.

"How can you say that? Jellal…I don't really know you but if you can't remember then you aren't guilty!" My voice came out a little more forceful than I had meant to.

His gaze passed to the floor, blue bangs shadowing his face. "I don't feel that well," Jellal muttered, his well-toned arms accidentally brushing against me as he stumbled by. "So I'll just…go to sleep."

My lilac eyes were wide.

What had I said?

I sighed quietly, Jellal already out of sight.

Maybe I came on too strong?

_That would be an understatement._

It was odd to me, since I was never one to speak my mind. Maybe getting practically thrown out of a plane was jarring my personality. In my mind, I rebelled from the thought. I refuse to believe that because I will never change. Ever. I'd say this is just a freak incident.

Even that didn't comfort me. I needed an explanation, something, anything to end the doubts. The misconceptions had to be deceptive! I was being misled by my own mind!

And still the insidious doubts were attempting to root into my brain.

Still grasping for anything possible, the internal war continued.

Perhaps it was not me at all. Jellal just had to be shaken from what has happened. Or maybe he's just oblivious to my true character. I wasn't direct at all!

And I had it.

I shifted into a state of peace, fixing my gaze on the gray clouds outside. Something clicked in my mind. The temperature!

I wanted to cry out in joy.

Even though I was not at all fond of the frigid climate just outside the door, it was keeping away something far worse.

Rain.

As long as it was painstakingly cold, the rain would never fall! Instead, snow would drop from the sky, and would appreciate every flake. Does this mean I would never be reminded of that day?

Just mentioning it was painful, since it had been hidden in my mind for a while now.

Luckily, all I did was mention it. I didn't want to relive the memory, so I was especially attentive that I didn't think too much about it.

Just acknowledging the recollection was enough.

But on those days when it would rain, it was unavoidable…

That day.

I withdrew from my mind, deciding I was stepping a little too far into unwelcomed territory.

Strangely enough, I wish for a winter with no end. Yet I won't allow my view of cold weather to change, just slightly modify.

It's the only acceptation.

Although not much time had passed since we'd arrived, I was growing sleepy. There were plenty of reasons.

I didn't sleep long.

I jumped from a plane.

I could have died.

I landed on a freezing island.

God I could go on and on and on, but then I'd be complaining. I'm too exhausted to criticize my day. After all, it was my fault this all happened.

Truly, a lot can happen in a short amount of time.

_I guess I should unpack my bags._

My bags? Scanning the room quickly, I discovered they were not present and accounted for.

_My bags! _

I know for a fact that they were with me in my father's car. I dug deeper into my mind, trying to remember the smallest details to signify that my bags were with me. I needed to know where I lost them.

In front of the jail cell, I can remember the slight pressure against my back from my bags.

As for the helicopter, I cannot remember if it was there with me.

I thought just a bit harder. _That's right! _I exclaimed loudly in my mind.

When the man had placed the parachute on my back, I recall hearing a light thump. It had to of come from my bags hitting the floor!

I felt instantly frustrated. Why did that man not give me my bags? My tarot cards were in there! That was the only thing that was very import to me! My heart ached for them…

I never told anyone about the only memory of my past that I had.

The recollection crept into my mind.

** I stared up at the boy, but I could not see his face. Everything was blurry.**

**"I bought you a gift…" His voice trailed off, and it seemed that he was embarrassed.**

**And suddenly, I was not in control of the body I was in. I'm merely looking through their eyes. **

**"You didn't have to,-" My mouth moved, the sound of a girl's voice coming out of it. The end of her sentence did not register in my ears.**

**I could hear the smile in the teen's voice. "Of course I did! It's Christmas." **

**He handed me a rectangular box, the top of it had bold text. It read 'Tarot Cards.' I felt my lips stretching in a grin. "I've always wanted these. Thank you!" My voice changed into one that sounded sly. "I have a gift for you as well."**

**"Really?" I was surprised how his cunning voice matched mine.**

**I felt my body leaned forward and my mouth captured his lips. Our kiss was soft; my taste buds sang from his honeyed flavor.**

**Then I slightly pulled away, "Merry Christmas~."**

**I heard him whisper, so softly that I almost didn't catch it. "Izumi…"**

The following morning, I jerked awake, sweating. I had risen from the bed, grabbing the identical box of tarot card I owned.

Before I had ever received that memory, I didn't know where I got the tarot cards. Ever since then, they were something very dear to me. It was the only physical connection I had with my past.

I'd learned how to use them, and my readings were always precise and accurate.

And now it was gone.

I wanted to cry. I really did. And yet, the tears wouldn't come.

Instead, I felt determined. One day I would find them. And I would find out my past as well.

Climbing the wooden spiral staircase, I made my way to the lilac room. Or was it technically my room?

I took a little extra time to admire the details of my room.

The comforter was made up of differently sized horizontal stripes, each another hue of purple. A medium tawny color painted the bed stand, matching with all the other pieces of furniture.

An elegant mauve lamp heavily contrasted the tan walls. A massive bay window covered one wall. Speaking of the walls, they soared high above my head.

The room had an overall feeling of warmth, completely opposite from the saturnine icicles that hung from the windows rim outside.

Even though my stomach growled in hunger, I relaxed underneath the warm covers. I didn't want to think about anything but sleep.

* * *

**R & R! I just may update faster... (; **


	5. Chapter 5: Solicitous

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Pop Tarts. Not even in the slightest.**

***If you all like Fairy Tail stories, and expecially ones with Jellal in them, check out my beta adryanna's echo!***

* * *

Compassion.

It's the driving force to care for others, or even to relate to them. Some call themselves uncompassionate. How can you be satisfied with yourself if you are unable to connect with others?

When you are benevolent for someone, you can become extremely selfless. Some even deprive themselves just to tend to another.

Yet people argue that there is no such thing as being selfless. We are all greedy, only helping others for our own benefit. It doesn't matter how small of an advantage it is. Humans apparently aren't generous at all.

Kindness is fake.

I'd beg to differ. But that is all I can do – beg – since there is no proof.

Once a man tried to attest that people were caring, by acting as altruistic as possible. He invited the homeless to sleep in his apartment, and each time, they would steal his things. He didn't stop them. Months later, everything the man owned was gone, besides the clothing on his back. He became homeless himself and eventually he died from hunger.

And from his death came nothing. Not a shred of evidence to prove that his death was not in vain.

If you asked me, I would still claim he was the most selfless man ever to live.

Even so, a claim is nothing. It has no grasp on reality, facts, or logic. It's just 'neurons forming patterns in our brains.'

There are so many things that cannot be explained, so why are facts needed? If we see something, it's there. We don't need 'facts. Seeing is believing.

I believe people are afraid – me for example– of the unexplained. Take, for instance, the paranormal.

Do some of us really want to know that our dead family still lurks around us? I don't. I certainly wouldn't want my mother looking down on me.

Or rather, looking up.

We are afraid to accept the paranormal, since it would lead to the 'proof' of afterlife. Let's say an individual doesn't believe in life after death. Can you imagine the chaos that they would go through learning that there is? How about those who do believe in ghosts? They would be thrilled that their life doesn't end here, that we live on for eternity.

Why should we be forced under laws that determine our fate for infinity?

I would rather just die. Let us all die, let us be free. After living for years on end, I would want to be gone forever.

Death isn't only inevitable, but tantalizing. To deny death is to deny life, and make a mockery of the natural order. You'd kiss the reaper gladly if the alternatives were to become a shambling, murderous husk or a rattling wisp, damned forever.

It's all up to us. Our religions. Our beliefs. We hold our fate in our own hands.

To me, I find religion a very scary thing. What we believe in is how we may spend our afterlife, but what are the odds that out of all beliefs, our religion is the right one?

Not very likely.

I am terrified to believe in anything. I don't want to be wrong, but being right or wrong in religion is a fine line.

What if the beliefs we sacrificed our lives for turn out to be fabricated?

All of our doubts, struggles, and tough decisions in life can be described in one word. Turmoil.

* * *

Hot shower water streamed down on my skin, relaxing the muscles beneath. The steamy air made it difficult to breathe. Regardless of how lightheaded it made me feel, it was wonderful to _shower._

In retrospect, I went nine years bathing in a cold puddle of rainwater.

After staying in the shower for an unnecessarily long period of time, I couldn't even describe how clean I felt.

It was simply amazing.

Upon waking, I had decided to look through my room. The closets were full of clothes. It made me wonder why my father had me pack - perhaps he just wanted my things to be gone.

Stepping out of the shower, I gasped at the rush of cold air. Goosebumps rose up all over my body. Quickly, I wrapped a towel around myself, but my attempt to keep warm failed.

Sighing in defeat, I simply dried myself off, throwing on the clothing I had picked out. Lifting up a comb, I pulled it through my now-black hair. After drying, it would be purple again.

Downstairs, I looked throughout the kitchen. I didn't really know how to cook. And so, I was looking for something simple. Something with directions.

My eyes were attracted to a blue box. Lifting it, I discovered the instructions on the side.

I could make this!

Analyzing the steps, I mumbled them out loud. "First remove pastry from pouch. Then warm pastry in toasting appliance at lowest or lightest heat setting for one heating cycle only. Cool briefly before carefully removing pastry from toasting appliance."

I reached inside the box, pulling out a silvery package. The center had contrasting blue text that read 'Pop tarts.' Exposing the contents, I peered at the pastries. A vibrant blue colorant swirled over the neon purple frosting. Thin golden brown crust bordered the exciting colored top. The tart smelled of berries.

It looked rather good.

Exhaling in relief, I realized it was time to move on to step two.

I reread the directions.

_What's a toasting appliance?_

Looking at the little clip art next to the instructions, I decided the device in the image was what a toasting appliance was. I searched the kitchen for the item. Spotting it quickly, I eagerly placed the tarts into the slots. Then, I adjusted the temperature, eventually pressing down the switch to start toasting.

Within a few minutes, the pastry came popping up. After a few seconds of cooling, I set the tarts on my plate.

Cautiously, I nibbled on the crust. It tasted fairly interesting, a light buttery taste flooding my mouth. Growing bolder, I bit further into the pastry.

My taste buds sang in surprise. I tasted berries, so many different succulent, delicious berries.

Closing my eyes, I savored the feeling of having a full stomach.

"So good…" I muttered dreamily.

Glancing at the time, I discovered it was past noon. I hadn't expected it to be this late already.

But more importantly, where was Jellal? I hadn't seen him at all.

Narrowing my eyes slightly in thought, I wondered if it would seem weird to check in on him. I'd never really talked to anyone other than my sister, so I was at loss what to do.

My curiosity won over, and I quickly rose to my feet. I gasped slightly as the sudden movement brought on a rush of cold air, chilling my skin. Making a mental note to move slower, I trudged up the spiral stairs.

Outside the room I was sure Jellal was occupying, my misgivings trumped my earlier resolve. In the spur of the moment, I felt nervous.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

I'd wanted for so long to meet Jellal, but I couldn't even bring myself to even attempt to…

_What was I doing here?_

My brain was faltering, and so I simply stood, unsure of what to do.

Yelping in surprise, I leapt into the air as the door opened without warning. I was always skittish by nature.

"Oh? Good morning Izumi." Jellal's dark eyes glittered in amusement.

Good morning!? It was past noon. "Uhh…" My mouth worked uselessly. "I-I was going to see if you were awake and you o-opened the door and it-" Words rushed from my mouth - a side effect of being around Jellal.

I broke off, finally realizing that something was a bit off about him.

His face was flushed, and he was breathing rather heavily.

The signs were clear.

My hand suddenly rose, pressing against his burning forehead.

Jellal's grip snapped around my wrist, a pleading look crossing his features. "Stop! You're making it worse!"

I quickly withdrew my hand. He sighed.

I was suddenly reminded of all the times Katsumi had fevers. Of course, I'd always cared for her. In my mind, I was relating Jellal to Katsumi.

My eyes quickly took on a caring warmth. "You should go back to bed."

"I think I'll be fine."

"No you won't." Smiling inwardly, I remembered how my sister would say the same thing. "Go back to bed."

Five minutes later, Jellal had been effectively treated.

Sitting in a chair beside his bed, I allowed my questions to be voiced. "Have you…" I trailed off, thinking about how I was going to word my question. "Have you remembered anything about your past?"

"No. I don't want to."

My eyes flew open. "Why?" My voice took on an accusatory tone.

Jellal opened his brown eyes, peering at me curiously. His lashes brushed against the cold towel on his forehead. "It wouldn't do me any good."

His answer didn't sound right to me, but I stayed silent. I allowed Jellal to lead the conversation.

"Your father, he's the one who set this up." It was more of a statement than a question.

Clearly, Jellal was a quick learner.

"Yeah. He just wanted to get rid of me."

"He did?"

Nodding, I offered an explanation. "He always preferred my sister." It was simple and true. "But I'm glad. I hated him. The only thing is-" I stopped, the words sticking to my tongue, refusing to leave.

"You left your sister behind?"

Snapping my head up, I wondered how he knew.

"I heard you talking to your dad before we got on the helicopter." He responded as if reading my mind.

"Oh…" I lowered my head slightly.

"Was she your real sister?" Jellal went on, obviously interested.

"Yes."

After a short-lived silence, Jellal spoke again. "I'm sorry." He apologized, puzzling me.

"For what?"

"For separating you and your sister."

Sighing, I realized that those words were exactly what I hadn't wanted Jellal to say. He didn't do anything. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I was only focused on making a believable excuse to free you."

"Ahh. So that's what the 'engagement' was about?"

The corners of my eyes crinkled into a wry smile. "Something like that."

"Are you missing something?" Jellal asked suddenly.

I knew that Jellal was attentive, but had he actually noticed my lack of luggage? Was he talking about my tarot cards? Or something else?

Not daring to ask him, I stopped wondering.

"Is there anything you don't know?" I joked lightly, skillfully avoiding the question.

"I don't know why your parents went through all of this to get rid of you. They could have just-"

"Killed me? My mother's already tried." I cut Jellal off, completing his sentence.

As if he didn't know how to reply, a silence settled between us. If the answer had been directed towards me, I would have had nothing to say either.

"I admire you. You're strong." His eyes gleamed with something similar to regret.

My eyes widened in surprise. For someone like him, I was nothing to compare!

"You tackle your goals, something I have yet to do. I can only dream of…having a drive similar to yours…" His voice seemed to fade towards the end.

Lifting my hands up in innocence, I waved it off. "Don't be absurd!"

When I got no response, I lowered my hands.

Jellal had fallen asleep.

In the middle of a conversation.

I realized I was staring at his face, not that I was really meaning to. For some reason, Jellal looked totally different when he was sleeping. Almost… endearing.

Horrified in the direction my mind was taking me, I quickly pulled the towel off Jellal's forehead.

Without waking him up, I left the navy colored room.

I couldn't help but think about how I was 'strong.' Strength is power. Vigor. Force.

Me, I had no such traits. Such a claim was preposterous. I didn't face the resistance in life. I avoided it entirely. I was a coward, and I knew it.

And so, I was the polar opposite of strong. Weak.

Brittle.

Enervated.

_Vulnerable._

What good can come of that?


	6. Chapter 6: Abberation

**Hey everyone!**

**Welcome to Forsaken, Chapter si-**

**Jellal: SHUT THE HELL UP AND START THE STORY!**

**Me: ... Gawd you're mean! *cries***

**Jellal: Please start it.**

**Me: Why are you so eager?**

**Jellal: This is my favorite chapter.**

**Me: *thinking* OH MY GAH! REALLY?!**

**Jellal: The author doesn't own me, Fairy Tail, or the unknown person. She also doesn't own Band-Aids.**

***My beta, adryanna's echo, is totally epic! Check out her stories when you get the chance!***

* * *

**Unknown person's POV:**

I saw it on the news.

My eyes had been glued to the screen since her name was mentioned.

Izumi Toshiko.

The picture that popped up on the T.V. was unmistakably her's. Izumi's amethyst hair was a lot longer than it used to be, but her matching amaranthine eyes were as recognizable as ever.

To think that I'd just begun to give up hope before this broadcast showed.

Before I even realized it, my feet were carrying me outside. It seemed the news had had a similar effect on others, as the street was flooded with people.

One cry of disbelief quickly turned into an uproar.

It seemed that Izumi was still causing chaos.

Not wanting to become part of the madness, I slowly backed away into my open doorway. I shut the door tight and yet I was still able to hear the din.

I knew why they were shrieking.

Jellal Fernandes had been released.

Being me, I had a growing suspicion about how Izumi and Jellal disappeared on the same day. It would have been the worst case scenario, but I had to keep the possibility in mind.

My train of thought was suddenly cut off, my doubts quickly confirmed.

"-Izumi was always a wayward child." The interview was live, showing a man with icy blue eyes. The statement caught my interest.

"The evening before she disappeared, she asked me to release Jellal Fernandes." He continued on, ignoring the stunned gasps.

"What would Izumi Miyoko want to do with a criminal?" The channel's reporter forcefully asked him the question.

"You mean Izumi _Fernandes,_" The man claimed matter-of-factly.

Fire danced in my eyes. In an attempt to free my anger, I slammed my fist against the table.

Why would she do something like that?

Half of me could understand, but the rest of me couldn't. Was it really that easy for her to move on, something I couldn't do?

Jellal Fernandes was the last person I wanted Izumi to become acquaint with. After all this time, she'd been with him!

Gritting my teeth, I threw the remote at the T.V, smashing the screen.

Finally, I was freed from the information I didn't want to hear.

I knew that whether I like it or not, she was with him and I could do nothing about it.

_Damn it!_

It was just so frustrating!

Firing up the computer, I searched the surname Toshiko.

It wasn't Izumi's last name any more, but it was the last name of her foster parents and her sister, Katsumi.

The television was still sparking somewhere behind me, but I was to consumed with the site I was reading to really care.

Apparently, her 'father's' name was Takashi Toshiko and her 'mother's' name was Etsuko Toshiko. Somehow, I had missed the press' pouncing all over Izumi and Katsumi's adoption. If only I had seen the news then, perhaps this never would have happened…

Scrolling down, I focused my attention on the article where Takashi was talking about Izumi.

'…I never understood her fascination with Jellal.'

I laughed aloud coldly. Like he would know _anything_ about that.

'She was unpredictable.'

This man was full of shit. Izumi was the most predictable person I knew, no matter how hard she tried. She didn't do things secretly like he claimed she did.

What I really needed to do was to find Izumi, but the first place I would have to go to would be her parents' house. Unfortunately, given the amount of attention the whole affair was getting, I was going to have to wait…

* * *

**Izumi's POV:**

A jaded sigh escaped my lips, sounding ten times louder than it really was.

That's how quiet it was in the house.

Or was it my house?

Wait, no. Was it _our _house, considering that Jellal and I lived here… together?

Bunching up my eyebrows in frustration, I gave up entirely. It was just a house for God's sake!

"I'm so bored." My voice was gruff from lack of interest.

"As am I." Jellal's voice was lackluster.

It had been like this for at least a week since Jellal's recovery. Once the house how been thoroughly explored, there was nothing to do. Both of us had been pretty much trapped inside since the blizzard set in. Speaking of the snowstorm, all of the windows were whited out, not even allowing us a glimpse at the destruction outside.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to think of the things I would do when I got bored. An idea popped into my head.

"Did you happen to see any games lying around?" My voice wasn't really hopeful, but if there just happened to be –

"Not one."

The last shred of hope I had vanished. "How disappointing." Even the mockery in my voice was dull.

"If it would entertain you, we could make up a game." Jellal's voice was so dry that it cracked me up.

"Hahahaha." I clutched my stomach as my shoulders shook lightly. "I used to do that when I was little."

"Are you saying that my ideas are childish?" Even Jellal, typically stoic, showed slight annoyance.

"N-"

"Because not all games are for children. In fact, I know a lot adult games." Jellal broke off my denial.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" My fit of laughter had ended by now.

"I hadn't thought that you were the type to play such games." He stated as if he already had my personality figured out.

"Damn it, Jellal! I'm so freaking bored that I would play anything!" I waved my arms around in desperation.

"Really?" The blue haired man's voice sounded oddly honeyed.

"Yes!" I huffed, exasperated.

"Great." Jellal replied, a sly smile on his face.

Oh snap.

"Did you just trick me?" I accused him earnestly, my voice dead with delayed shock.

"Absolutely."

I let him off the hook, eager to put an end to my ennui. "What's this 'game' we're going to play?"

"Just a basic drinking game. I found some alcohol in one of the cupboards. I'll go and get it."

Alcohol? Basic?

How can you put those two words in the same sentence?

Well technically they hadn't been, but still!

Jellal chuckled at my spaced out expression, turning around to go retrieve the bottles.

What had I gotten myself into?!

It seemed to sink in when Jellal poured a clear fluid into two matching shot glasses.

"What do I do?" I was entirely lost.

"On three, we both drink it. Whoever gets drunk first loses."

My face fell. What a crude game!

Jellal didn't wait. "One, two, three."

In synchronization, Jellal and I took the glasses to our lips.

For me, it was a whole new experience. The liquid burned in my mouth, so I swallowed it quickly, and it burned the whole way down.

I shuddered in disgust. "It tastes like… gasoline."

"Are you giving up?" Jellal joked, a challenging glint to his eyes.

"Not at all!" I retorted with unwavering certitude.

Two shots became four, four became eight, and I began losing count at that point.

It was absolutely remarkable at how the game had totally backfired on Jellal. Somehow, I wasn't really getting that affected by the drink, but… I don't know what to say about him.

"Surrender." I commanded the blue haired man, but he resisted me.

"Nesver." Jellal's speech was slurred.

He let out a cute little hiccup, which happened frequently.

"Why? You're totally blitzed."

"I'm noht losing to ah girl." Jellal insisted, reaching for the bottle.

When he tried to pour more of the alcohol, he missed the glasses and poured it all over the wooden table. Still unaware of the mess he was making, the bottle slipped from his hand, shattering into pieces all over the table.

"I'll clean it." I offered, not wanting Jellal to cut himself trying to fix the mess.

"No!" One word came out clearly, and very angrily. "I cahn clean et myself."

Jellal stood abruptly, staggering over towards the kitchen. Yet somehow he missed the open doorway, slamming headfirst into a wall.

That was exactly what I was worrying about.

He landed splayed out on the floor. "Owww." He mumbled, pressing his hand against his forehead.

Honestly…

I think Jellal had a little too many.

In the bathroom, I grabbed a big Band-Aid for his head. It was just a hop, a skip and a jump from the bathroom to the living room, so I was back seconds later.

"Can you sit up?" I questioned.

Jellal obliged, but then stared at the Band-Aid as if it was the devil. "Are yhu going to puht that on me?"

"Yeah." I responded, since it was pretty obvious.

"But…" Then he whispered under his breath, and it sounded like he said 'real men don't wear those.'

"Jellal." I caught his attention, his troubled onyx eyes staring down at me. "I don't really care about your dignity right now. I just don't want you bleeding on the carpet."

His face first twisted into disbelief, then rage, and then ended in sincerity. "I undehrstan."

I pressed the Band-Aid onto the wound just as Jellal lifted up his bangs. Before I even realized it, he wrapped his arms around my waist, closed the distance between us.

…

…

…

…

…

Oh my god! He was – he was…!

Jellal rolled over, trapping me beneath him. His lips crashed against mine, tasting strongly of alcohol.

I tried to push him off me, to free myself from his compelling kiss, but Jellal was way too heavy for me to force him away.

His body pressed against mine, and I felt every contour of his muscles. Heat rose up towards my cheeks, and I'm sure Jellal saw my flushed face when he pulled away.

"Get off me!" I demanded, still trying to push him off.

"Why? Don't you like it?" He exhaled on my neck, causing a shiver to travel down my spine.

"No." Amidst all emotions that were surging through me, I wasn't sure if that was a lie or not. "Get off me." I ordered again.

"Not happening." Jellal teased me, a sideways grin on his face.

"Please." My voice became pleading.

Still not listening to me, Jellal leaned forward, and took my bottom lip into his mouth. He lightly sucked on it, and I tried to squirm out from beneath him. Switching to my top lip, Jellal's tongue licked dangerously close to the entrance of my mouth.

If I were to say anything, considering how close we were, I'd end up kissing him! However, if I don't move…

As if Jellal sensed exactly what I was thinking, his hands travelled down to the end of my shirt. The tiny space between was just enough for Jellal to begin tugging my top off. Jumping in surprise at the boldness Jellal was showcasing, my lips connected with his.

Surprisingly, he leaned back, until he was straddling me. I'd noticed a little while ago that his speech had returned to normal. "If you're true to your words Izumi, then why don't I see resistance in your eyes? All I see," he bent down, murmuring in my ear, "is lust."

For a moment I was a little shocked, but I tried to play it safe "You're just drunk."

His soft chuckle unnerved me. "Am I?"

"Stop screwing with my head, Jellal. I don't like it." To show my dissatisfaction, I frowned subtly.

"I'm not doing anything. But you're lying to yourself." Jellal made his point, only messing with my brain even more.

"I'm not lying!" I pressed my hand against my burning forehead, narrowing my eyes in defiance.

"Let's test that."

"Wait! Wha-" I broke off in a cry of surprise as he nipped at my neck, then trailed his tongue along my jugular vein.

Focusing on a patch of skin, Jellal began sucking solely on one spot. A small whine escaped my lips, and my head tilted back automatically.

"Do you like that?" He taunted me.

"No! Stop it!" Denying him, I closed my eyes, wishing this would all just go away.

"You're lying." I could make out the mischief in his voice.

Exhaling loudly in a fit of anger, I glared up at Jellal. "I'm not lying!"

"Then what are you feeling _right here._" He pushed on my lower stomach, right where all my emotions seemed to be swirling.

"I feel nothing but loathing, Jellal. I hate you! I hate how you make me feel, and I hate how powerless I am against you!" The words flew out of my mouth, and I didn't even know what I was saying.

He seemed to stop for a second, as if waiting for me to finish. "And what did I do, to make you hate me so much?"

"You wouldn't listen to me." I struggled against him, but I wasn't making any progress.

It was a ridicules reason to hate someone, but I couldn't come up with a believable excuse in this state of mind.

Did I hate him?

Or course not! But right now, I'm hardly thinking about anything. All I'm doing is reacting.

"I'm listening now, aren't I?" Jellal used my own excuse against me.

"I hate you." I claimed again, ignoring him entirely.

Regardless of my words, Jellal set his hands on the sides of my face. "What a shame."

Locking lips with me, Jellal started getting bolder. His tongue pushed its way through my pursed lips, and started exploring my mouth. In rebellion against the intrusion, I jabbed my tongue, as if it were a spear, at his. Even if I wished it was, my tongue was nothing close to a spear, and I ended up gliding my tongue against his.

I clearly sent the wrong message.

His hand snaked its way up to my scalp, grabbing hold of my hair. Now with even more control, Jellal angled my head back, allowing him better access. A hiccup shook its way through Jellal's body, rocking his hips against mine.

Being so overwhelmed with our emotions, neither of us noticed the howling of the wind as it picked up in speed. We didn't even see as one of the rocking chairs started rising, buffeted by the precarious gusts.

Jellal and I didn't become aware of this until the rocking chair smashed through the window, shards of glass scattering all over the room.

Torrential amounts of snow began blowing through the room, and the temperature dropped considerably.

With Jellal taken by surprise, I managed to push him off me.

Seconds later, I scampered away from Jellal, not really towards anywhere in particular. Just anywhere. I had to get away from him, at least until he became sober again.

How could I have known that fate had other plans?

* * *

**Do you have a keyboard? Can you type? Did like this chapter? Then review! ;3**

**Some things you should think about:**

**Was Jellal really drunk? **

**Who's this 'unknown person?'**

**Why wasn't Izumi affected by the alcohol?**

**Leave your opinion in the box below and hit the post review button!**


	7. Chapter 7: Nonplussed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**Jellal: Obviously.**

**Me: Like you own anything.**

**Jellal: I own Izumi.**

**Unknown person: No, I own Izumi.**

**Jellal: e.e WHO THE FU-**

**Me: Onwards with the chapter.**

***Muahaha, you may not pass yet! Not until you've heard my resounding thanks for my beta, adryanna's echo! You should check out her stories.**

**YOU WILL CHECK OUT HER STORIES! AND YOU WILL REVIEW THEM!***

**Jellal: ... well, that escalated quickly.**

* * *

**Izumi's POV:**

Halfway up the stairs, it happened.

Why it happened then was beyond me.

Suddenly, my palms became sweaty, and I quickly sat down. Next, my limbs became weak, and I could not move them.

At the most, I knew I could still move slightly, but walking would be impossible.

I needed help.

No, I needed help _now. _

"J-Je-" My voice was coming out as a mere whisper.

Good.

This was good.

I could still speak.

"Jellal." Breathing his name, I knew that he was my only chance now.

It was unfortunate that Jellal was intoxicated, but I needed him.

"Jellal!" I finally managed to call out his name, even though it took over half the energy I had left.

"Where are you?" His reply came to my ears, and I almost smiled with joy.

Pointlessly raising my hopes would end up hurting me more.

"Here." Now I could only whisper, but the symptoms were getting worse.

The tips of my fingers started trembling against my will. My vision was starting to give as well, the edges blurring. By the time Jellal had reached me, my dizziness had rapidly progressed.

"Izumi?" Jellal seemed to notice my qualms.

"I need you to hear me Jellal." I had to make the effort to create full sentences. I had to have his full attention, or I would fall into a coma right there, slumped against the stair railings. "You have to get me sugar."

"Why?" Jellal seemed curious.

I didn't have enough time to explain. My eyes fluttered open, fixing on him with an urgent glance. "I need it." Pausing, I realized I needed to clarify. "Anything with it."

"Anything?"

I nodded weakly, which was just a small tilt of my head.

It was enough to send Jellal running.

Shorter, lighter, my breathing was slowing down. I still had a chance, like a small pinhole of light in a dark coffin…

Jellal, being smarter than me by all means, must have figured out what was wrong. Even while drunk, he excelled far past me.

I had assumed so when he returned with raisins, one of the best foods for quickly raising blood sugar.

"Can you move?" Jellal quickly asked, and it came out a little rushed.

"No." My answer was almost soundless, showing how small the window of time was for me to stay conscious.

If I lost my awareness, it would all be pretty much over.

"I'm going to feed these to you." Jellal had this determined shine to his eyes, something I hadn't seen before.

Chewing on a few raisins, I realized I was starting to feel weightless. It was as if I was hovering above where I lay. This wasn't a positive sign, and it was like the clock was just ticking away.

The repetitive sound rang in my ears, calling me towards its source.

"Hey, Izumi." Jellal shook my shoulders roughly.

"What?" My voice was flat, accompanied by a disoriented look in my dull lilac eyes.

"You have to eat more." He demanded.

"Ok." I agreed with him, half lifeless.

The next thing I knew, he'd shoved like 13 raisins in my mouth.

_The hell?_

An almost imperceptible line of frustration appeared between my eyebrows. "Are you trying to choke me?" I questioned Jellal after swallowing all the shriveled grapes.

"No." Jellal denied my accusation.

A couple of minutes later, I slowly felt microscopic amounts of strength returning to my extremities. It was a breakthrough, if not a miracle.

My shaking fingertips stilled, but some symptoms would stay for a while. And since the raisins raised my blood sugar so quickly, I expected to fall asleep soon.

I was never told why, but whenever this happened, I would always fall into a deep sleep afterwards.

Attempting to move, I found that I was still immobile. "Can I lean on you?" Reluctantly, I asked Jellal for his help. Again.

Depending this much on an inebriate person was really mortifying to my poise, but I didn't have a choice.

"It depends on where you want to go." His voice was calm, so I knew he wasn't teasing me.

"I don't know… my room?" I scrambled, feeling utterly humiliated.

"Would you have a problem with me carrying you?" Jellal gave a question to answer my question.

_That's right…we have to go up the flight of stairs. _

"It's fine." I agreed reluctantly, totally demeaned.

Swept right off from the floor, I was a lightweight in Jellal's sturdy arms. It was almost hard to believe that not too long ago I was a prisoner to his whims. However, I was still as defenseless as earlier, but maybe my condition was enough to knock some sense back into his fogged brain.

"It's similar to hypoglycemia, isn't it?" Jellal questioned me, his voice a little quieter than a few seconds ago.

"It is." I'd be lying to say that it didn't hurt releasing one of my biggest secrets.

_You idiot! _My mind screamed at me. _You don't tell your people your distinct disadvantage! _

"What is it exactly?" He pressed onwards, but I didn't mind that much.

"I don't know." I whispered, a little bit inquisitive myself. "It's worse than 'normal' hypoglycemia, but considerably watered down in some areas."

He remained silent for a little bit, and then crossed over the threshold to my room. Gladly, I rejoiced that he hadn't turned on the lights, since I was way too used to the darkness right now. I almost, just _almost_ missed his strong grip as he sat me down on my mattress, pausing to pull the covers over me.

Much to my surprise, Jellal pulled up a chair beside my bed, and settled down in it. "Does that happen a lot?" The torrent of questions continued.

It was obvious that he talking about how low my blood sugar had dropped. "No."

"What would you have done, had I not been there?" Jellal asked, his voice almost too quiet to make out.

"I would have fallen into a coma. During that time frame, if I didn't get the adequate amount of glucose, I would have died." It was hard not to flinch while saying it, but I somehow managed not to.

He nodded slowly, a silent gesture of understanding... and pity.

Jellal always had another question ready for me, as if he was that interested in my life. "When it's happened before, who helped you?"

"No one did." I laughed woefully. "I've just been lucky all this time, haven't I?"

Unexpectedly, Jellal pulled me into a tight embrace. "I swear," His voice contained that orotund tone I was so used to. "I'll be there every time, even when your luck runs out and when I'm the only one left by your side."

His words offset me, considering how prophetic he sounded. "Don't make promises that you can't keep." I cautioned him.

"I plan on keeping it."

I was still befuddled. "Why would go to such lengths?"

"Because I love you, Izumi." Jellal sighed, pulling me even closer than before.

Love?

"You don't know what you're saying." My voice came out wobbly.

In fact, I didn't know what I was saying. What gave me the right to decry Jellal, when I knew nothing about ardor?

He continued on as if I'd never spoken. "I'm sorry about earlier. I lost my head." Jellal stopped momentarily, taking a shaky breath. "It's just that I _want_ you."

I didn't understand him at all. "What do you want?"

"I want you to be mine, Izumi. Only mine." He finally leaned away from me. "Call me selfish, but I don't want anyone else have you." Jellal's minty breath swirled around my nose, clouding my senses.

Three seconds after he finished talking, my cheeks began tingling. It was a late reaction, and also one that I hadn't wanted.

Unsure how to reply, a silence settled amongst us.

Jellal's voice sounded first. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah." I responded, watching as his eyes glinted with apprehension.

"Izumi…" The way he said my name always captivated me. "Do you really hate me?"

I paused, thinking hard about how I was going to answer him. "No, I don't," I confessed, deciding that I might as well wipe the slate clean. "I said a lot of things I didn't mean."

Taking hold of my lower jaw, Jellal pivoted my head so that I was looking him dead in the face. "Then how do you feel about me?"

His gaze was so concentrated on me that it made me feel nervous. I broke his intense stare by closing my eyes.

Jellal sighed quietly. "Look at me."

Unwillingly, I reopened my plum-colored eyes. "I," Hesitating, I knew that I couldn't lie to him. "I don't know."

And I really, really didn't know. Every reaction I had towards him was a new one, so how on earth could I keep in check with what was what?

Jellal narrowed his eyes slightly. Not even a second later, my head starting throbbing. I hissed in pain, feeling like someone was intruding on my thoughts. "What are you doing?" I knew Jellal was causing this, but I didn't know how.

"I'm figuring out for myself." Jellal's focus increased, as did the pain.

"What do you mean?" My voice was guarded.

"I'm just going through your thoughts." He stated calmly.

"Stop it. You're intruding." I grimaced as the agony got worse.

This was so wrong! My mind was my haven, a place I knew that I could be myself. I always thought my mind was secure. Every single opinion I had - raw to the core - was hidden in there. Clearly, I had my reasons not to say them aloud. To take that false security away from me was like… stealing my soul!

"I'm not intruding." Jellal insisted.

Fearfully, I wondered what he finding in the depths of my mind. "You're intruding!" A frown formed of my face.

Jellal smiled. "Fine. I am intruding."

Something clicked in my mind.

It was terrible.

Terrifying.

"Get away from me." My eyes stretched wide in fear.

A look of bewilderment crossed Jellal's features.

He knew.

Anyone with half a brain could sense my horror.

"Why are you so afraid of-"

"Get away from me!" I repeated my sentence, forcefully shoving him away.

I couldn't believe it.

Drawing my knees up, I hid my face from him. My shoulders shook, caused by my silent tears of disbelief.

Sweat sprung up from beneath my skin, and my heart rate drastically rose. It almost felt hard to breathe.

Jellal had been using the one thing I was scared of.

Magic.

"I'm sorry." Jellal's voice reached me, but I couldn't forgive him. "I didn't know."

"Go away." My voice was terse, and I didn't even attempt to mask it.

I couldn't hear his retreating footsteps over the dread in my mind. If I could, I would scrub every inch of my mind clean, erasing all traces of magic left.

But the remarkable thing was Jellal. Was there a limit to the amount of mistakes he could make in one night?

No, there wasn't.

However, I couldn't hold anything against him, giving that he saved my life.

Sobbing in the dark, I was absolutely sure about one thing.

Today should never have happened.

* * *

**Unknown person's POV:**

It had been one week, one day, 2 hours and 37 minutes since I heard about Izumi.

The massive response the media had shown wasn't dying down, not even a little. Magazine covers had horrendous titles, trashing Izumi and her fiancé. Maybe I totally rebelled against the idea of them being together, but she didn't deserve to be looked down on. Not by the filthy press.

"Hey! Can you give me your autograph?" Some little kid walked up to me.

_Ugh. Honestly. _

"Absolutely!" I lied through my teeth.

Kneeling down, I began signing my signature while he went on and on about how cool he thought I was. "You're such a powerful mage! I'm like…your number one fan!" He exaggerated, and I began losing interest in the conversation.

Damn fanboys.

"Here you go." I handed him the signed photograph of me, hoping that it would be enough to make him leave.

"Thank you man! You're totally awesome!" Turning around, he raced off in another direction, probably going to go tell someone about me.

Walking to the Miyoko mansion didn't take long; however, entering it would be another story. With the amount of reporters swarming outside the gates, I wouldn't stand a chance if I attempted to directly enter the building.

Staying hidden by the trees, I circled the building, trying to think of the best way to break in. Completely by accident, I stumbled across a secret cellar door. It was half covered by grass, and half exposed to the sunlight.

Kneeling down, I pulled the handle, opening the latch. A couple of stairs descended down into the cellar, and I eagerly used them.

The walls opened up, and the ceiling was far above my head. A substance that looked painfully like blood covered the walls. A larger, more ominous set of stairs spiraled up to a door that presumably went into the real house. For a split second, I almost didn't even recognize that the small rectangle across from me was a bed. A thin blanket covered it, looking oddly like a patchwork. Approaching the cot, I saw that the material was made of… clothing?

Easily lifting the quilt up to my nose, I inhaled deeply.

Clutching the pathetic comforter, I shook in rage, my fingers tightening their hold on the item.

_That bastard! _I snarled in my mind.

I was going to kill that son of a bitch for mistreating her.

The blanket, sewn so poorly, was Izumi's work. The smell it retained, that bittersweet campfire smell, belonged only to Izumi.

_My _Izumi.

There wasn't a doubt in my mind.

This used to be her room.


	8. Chapter 8: Galvanize

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Jellal or the Unknown Person. You know what I do own?**

**Arcane: Me!**

**Izumi: Me.**

**Mayumi: Definatly me.**

**Takashi: HELP ME GOD DAMNIT!**

**Etsuko: Hahaha. Die, Takashi. **

**Takashi: But you're my wife! D: Where did I go wrong?**

**Katsumi: *cough* You own me.**

**Ichiro: Same here.**

**Now that we've cleared things up, go on. Feed your brain.**

***A big thanks to my beta, adryanna's echo! She's awesome! ^_^***

* * *

**Izumi's POV:**

The sheets felt swelteringly hot, but I refused to leave them.

Sighing, I turned over in my bed, burrowing my face under the covers.

How could I face Jellal, especially after yesterday?

It wasn't like I could avoid him.

Taking a deep breath, I peered up at the clock on the nightstand. It was already 11:36, and I hadn't even gotten up.

I got out of bed, not bothering to fold the covers. Throwing on some clothing, I happened to glance in the mirror.

My face fell immediately.

A medium sized bruise showed on my neck in a prominent pink splotch, and it was exactly where Jellal had been sucking.

There might as well just be a giant sign on my neck that said 'I was here!'

Flushing, I realized that I really didn't want him to see it. I sifted through all the ideas in my head of how I could hide it.

A Band-Aid would make Jellal curious, and I wasn't too great at lying. Also, wearing a scarf would look too suspicious.

Scrambling, I decided to just go with the scarf idea. It wouldn't arouse as much interest as a Band-Aid would.

"Izumi." Jellal suddenly addressed me once I was downstairs.

He'd practically come out of nowhere!

"H-hi." I tugged the corners of my lips downward upon hearing my stuttering voice.

Jellal didn't seem to notice. "What happened last night? The last thing I remember is when we were playing the game." He wore a curious look.

My mind took a second to comprehend what he said.

That was a rare turning point, and a chance for me to change the past. I had the opportunity, the upper hand, but it was a risky affair. What if I lied to him and he happened to remember?

I didn't care about the repercussions. "We stopped playing when you broke the bottle," I pointed towards the table, finding it clean. As for the window, it was repaired. "You fixed the window?" The question of disbelief left my lips; I was also attempting to change the topic.

"Yeah." Jellal shifted his weight onto his left foot. "Did anything else happen?" I remained unfazed underneath his piecing umber gaze.

"No." Maybe I responded a little too quickly and forcefully, but he didn't ask any more questions.

I preferred to leave it at that.

* * *

**Unknown person's POV:**

"I swear! I don't know where Izumi is!" Takashi cried out. "She took my money and left!"

"Oh really?" I leaned forward from my chair.

The stone walls of the room resembled a prison cell. It might as well have been one.

His entire frame shook in fear. "I swear…"

Tilting my head to the side, I sat back in the chair. "You will tell me the truth. It's just a question of when, Mr. Toshiko. How much more agony can you endure before you let the cat out of the bag?" A twisted smile played on my lips.

"I'm going to kill you!" His voice cracked, and I could tell he was half-delirious.

"You're in no position to make threats like that." I informed the crazed man.

"I'll bring down your guild as well!" Takashi blatantly threatened me, ignoring my previous statement.

"Ah, it would seem we have a misunderstanding." I leaned into his face, which was wrinkled in worry. "I don't belong to any guilds. Not anymore. That guild was nothing to me. It was only a way to support myself so that I could carry out Izumi's wish, as well as search for her." It may have been a large confession, but Takashi wouldn't live to tell the tale.

He's seen my face, so it'd be too dangerous.

"Now _where _is Izumi?" A dangerous fire flickered in my eyes, begging to be released.

"I'll never tell you! Never!" He writhed from beneath his restraints, and I grinned wickedly.

"So you do know where she is!" Finally, I was getting somewhere with him.

Shock shown in his eyes, as he'd just given himself away. "You can burn in hell!" Takashi returned the snarl to his voice, as pathetic as it sounded.

Ignoring him, I decided it was time to continue my 'interrogation'. "What do you think it feels like to be electrocuted, Takashi? I heard that 100 milliamps and over is lethal. How about we start at 75, and work our way up?"

"No!" He pleaded. "Don't do it! Don't do it!"

I flipped the switch.

* * *

**Izumi's POV:**

One, two, three.

Three knocks at the door.

Jellal and I had been sitting in the living room, casually talking. I'd been trying my best to act like nothing ever happened, but it was really difficult. We'd been eating chicken rollatini, something I obviously hadn't made.

He did all the cooking, simply because his food was _amazing. _

Slowly, I turned my head to face Jellal. "Did you hear that?" I was mystified, but I wanted to make sure I wasn't going crazy.

Sharing the same look of surprise, Jellal confirmed my thoughts. "I did."

Again, the sound of a fist hitting wood rang out through the house. Before I could react, Jellal was already on his feet, making his way to the door. In less than a second, it was thrown open, revealing three figures.

The initial shock of there actually being people on the island all dispelled when I recognized the redheaded girl.

No.

No.

No!

This couldn't be happening. Maybe Jellal and I had wrongfully assumed that we were alone on this island, but _why her? Why was she here?_

"Arcane?" My voice came out quietly, as I knew that face too well.

I was unable to move, my feet stuck to the ground.

_Let me be wrong! Please!_

"Hello Izumi!" She smiled brightly, her curly red hair standing out from the snowy landscape behind her.

Jellal shot me a look that screamed _you know her?!_

Being so focused on Arcane, I'd hardly acknowledged the two other people behind her. One was a raven-haired man with flashing orange eyes, and a woman with clouded blue eyes and baby pink hair.

"What are you doing here?" I sounded unusually brash.

She gave me an innocent look, frowning subtly. "I live on this island. Why, is something wrong?"

All eyes were on me.

If she was going to act like nothing happened, then so be it. I wasn't going to bring it up, at least not in front of everyone. "No, not at all." I reluctantly played along.

The course of the conversation changed immediately, as if no one wanted to endure the tension in the air much longer. "I'm Mayumi." The ocean-eyed girl spoke up, focusing more on Jellal than me.

"My names Ichiro." Another introduction was made.

Without really being invited in, the trio came through the open door. It was shut tight by the hands of Arcane.

"Is there anyone else on the island?" Jellal questioned the jade-eyed ginger.

_Don't talk to her. _I thought silently, not allowing myself to say it out loud. _She's a horrible person._

"No, no. I hadn't even known that there was a house here. We happen to stumble upon it today when we were checking out all the damage the annual snowstorm did." She acted so casual that it angered me.

"Annual?" The blue haired man pressed on, just trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah. It happens every year. It was the last snowstorm of the season." Ichiro butted into the conversation.

"Does that mean it's going to be getting warmer from now on?" I had to join in; I had to make an attempt to act normal.

"Just look outside your window tomorrow. The weather will speak for itself." He responded, not giving me a direct answer.

There was only a heartbeat of silence before Jellal spoke up. "How long have you lived here?" He didn't ask any of the three in specific, but Arcane was the one to speak first.

"Ever since the…" The redhead threw me a wicked sideways glance. "_Incident_."

I stiffened, enraged at the fact that she dared bring it up. The way she'd been acting earlier was as if it was behind us, so why did she have the nerve to mention it now?

"Arcane." Her name echoed in the expanse of the living room, and I was the one to speak it. "We need to talk." Passing my gaze over everyone, I clarified. "In private."

Ichiro and Mayumi crept off, but Jellal was a little less eager with leaving. I wouldn't look at him, even though I felt his intent stare on me. After a moment's hesitation, Jellal turned, going in the direction Ichiro and Mayumi had.

Once I was sure he was gone, I crossed the distance between Arcane and me. The expression on my face said it all, but I could never settle with something so silent.

Just staring into her face was enough to bring back all the pain she'd caused me. She'd destroyed my childhood, even more than my parents had. "You, Arcane, you've deceived me, you've ruined me. But most of all, you _left _me. You left me with your mess to clean up." I narrowed my eyes, openly accusing her.

Arcane's expression became impassive, as if emotion was something she couldn't spend on me. The emerald-eyed woman laughed heartlessly, and I waited for what the older girl would say in her defense. "My mess, Izumi? You were the one who did it! You were the one she cursed! Not me. I'm not th-"

"_You _were the one who fed me lies. It was _your _idea. The mess was _yours._" I corrected her, but I realized what she said had been partially true.

She fixed me with her eyes, which were showing microscopic amounts of madness. I found it fitting, considering that she was living up to her nickname - insane Arcane_._ "I never lied to you! It was my idea, yes. But who went through with it? Who made the mess? We're equally guilty here, Izumi!"

Equally guilty? _Equally guilty?! _"I was just a child! How can you put the blame on me as well? You bribed me into doing it. You _bribed _me. And look what ended up happening. You escaped without that burden on your back. I did _everything _that _you_ said _you_ would do."

Exasperated, Arcane put a hand on her hip, huffing loudly. "What do you want me say, Izumi? Do you want me to apologize? I'm sorry." She sneered. "Do you feel better now? No? Then what? Do you want me to congratulate you on doing what I couldn't do? Way to go, Izumi. You're a _fantastic_…" She drawled out the wait for her next word. "m-"

"Don't you dare say it!" My words came out rushed, and I realized too late that our last few retorts had been yelled.

"Izumi." Jellal's voice sounded from right behind me, and I knew our shouts had caught attention.

Whirling around, I was face to face with Jellal, my face flushed from fury. "What do you want?" I snapped, clearly not in the mood to deal with him.

He ignored me, turning his attention to our visitors. "Go." Jellal told them, a simple command.

"We were just leaving." Arcane grumbled, but Mayumi and Ichiro kind of hung back, as if they didn't want to go with her.

However, all of the guests complied with Jellal's demand.

After they left, he was quick to ask questions. Nothing new there.

"What was that about?" Jellal set his tawny gaze on me, closely observing my expression.

I crossed my arms under my chest, fixing him with an angry stare. "Why do you care?"

My answer was silence followed by a quiet sigh.

"That's what I thought." Exhaling hotly, I sidestepped him, making my attempt to flee.

Instead, Jellal grabbed a hold of my hand, rendering me escapeless. "Don't touch me!" The words left my mouth before I could stop them, and I'd torn my hand from his grip. Recollections from the previous night were still _way _too fresh for my liking.

Tiny, just tiny tidbits of surprise shown in his eyes, but only the slightest.

"Why won't you tell me about it?" He seemed to have completely not heard my last response.

For a fraction of a second, the thought crossed my mind. If I told him, would the feeling of guilt go away? Would my frequent nightmares stop altogether? But more importantly… would the curse be lifted?

My mind shut the wishful thinking out.

_No. _I rationalized. _He'd hate me if he knew. _

"I'm trying to forget what happened." It was a lame excuse, because I knew in my heart that I'd never forget.

Not with all the daily things that remind me.

But also, I didn't want Jellal to know.

Never.

* * *

**Unknown Person's POV:**

I scrubbed the blood off my hands, the cool water passing between my fingers.

It had taken a full day of torture for Takashi to finally give in, and he told me everything. He admitted to how he'd mistreated Izumi, and how he had set her up. It was sort of sad to see the man that broken, almost melting in a puddle before me.

He deserved it.

The information I needed had been provided, and there was nothing to stop me now.

Exiting the room, the door closed, concealing the cold, dead body of Mr. Toshiko.

I didn't feel remorseful about killing him. I had simply been a tool for karma to settle the fate of a horrible 'father.'

But I hadn't the time to contemplate simple matters such as those. The journey would be a moderately long one, but worth it. I was going to see Izumi again.

She was on Ellery Island.

* * *

**So I... don't know what to say.**

**Do you?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y U NO ANSWER ME? (insert meme here.)**

**I'm so happy right now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, ... you catch my drift. THANK YOU! **


	9. Chapter 9: Reprobate

**Whoa bro!**

**I updated!**

**Disclaimer: 私はフェアリーテールを所有していない。(A.K.A: I don't own Fairy Tail.)**

***Thank you, adryanna's echo, for beta-ing this story!***

* * *

**Izumi's POV: **

Sitting disdainfully, I blew lightly on the newspaper, watching as flames began creeping up the black and white paper.

The oddest things could be found in strange places here. In one of the cabinets, I'd found ago-old stacks of newspaper. Luckily, they were just what I was looking for – a base for starting a fire, obviously in the fireplace.

I was still unsettled about what had happened earlier.

Arcane was… partially right.

When the pressure had been directed at me, I gave way and I –

I was the one who did it.

It was me who was cursed, not her.

Sighing, I blinked, only to be entirely surprised by what I saw.

Arcane standing in front of me, holding a large golden knife, intricate patterns woven on its handle.

She was holding it the wrong way, the handle facing me. The blade dug into her skin, and she encouraged it on its path by squeezing the sharp edge tighter, sickly watching as her own blood began dripping onto the floor.

_I'm hallucinating._

"Please." I mouthed, not able to mutter a word, my eyes stretched in terror. "P-please. No." Finally, I was able to whisper.

Humans may not be able to smell fear, but they can hear it. And I heard it in my wavering voice just as much as Arcane did.

"Don't be afraid, silly Izumi. We're just playing a game!" Her face split in a twisted smile, and I knew she didn't have good intentions towards me. "Now hurry, take the knife, or I'll burn your precious -" Everything she said sounded painfully familiar.

Reaching out, I grabbed the gold blade from her hand, effectively breaking off her sentence. The now blazing fire reflected on the sharp knife's sides and warmed my face.

She disappeared as I blinked, but the knife didn't. I let it fall from my hand, as I'd never wanted to see it again – let alone touch it.

Somehow, it clattered noisily against the ground, as if it were really there. It was impossible! I knew where it really was, and it was certainly not here. That horrible knife was far beneath the earth's surface, covered by soggy soil, if not entirely submerged with water.

It would probably lie dormant there until someone unearthed it.

I went to pick up the knife again, as I was going to throw it into the fire, to find it had mysteriously gone missing.

Bringing my knees up to my face, I closed my eyes. I don't know what was what anymore, and I was sure it was from my insomnia.

After some time spent like that, I heard footsteps approach me, seemingly ending as I felt weight in the seat beside me.

Did I want to look?

No.

There wasn't a cell in my body that wanted to know what other morbid things my mind was tricking me into thinking was there.

I tried not to acknowledge the obvious signs of some sort of presence beside me, until I recognized the voice. "Can't sleep?"

Glancing up from my hiding, my eyes set on his familiar blue hair.

A wave of relief passed over me.

"Not at all." Quietly, as if speaking too loudly would shatter my moment of peace, I confirmed his hunch.

Part of me wanted to childishly leap into his arms, and to let him keep away the terrors of the night. However, I knew that not even someone like Jellal could protect me from my own mind.

* * *

**Unknown Person's POV:**

Somehow, I'd gotten hold a boat without killing or spending any jewels. And of course, without magic. Izumi made me promise not to use it, unless in dire circumstances.

The sea was calm, the wind was blowing softly, and the stars were out. They looked so far away, but I knew better.

It had taken a very, very long time to find a map old enough to have Ellery Island on it, as its extreme temperatures didn't attract that many residents. Eventually, it had become entirely uninhabited and was taken off the maps.

I still couldn't believe it. Izumi was within weeks, if not days of seeing me again, and I wondered if she'd come back home with me. Clearly, there was nothing for her on Ellery Island. The boat could have been left for Jellal, if he wanted to go back into hostile territory. Mostly, I would expect him to stay and serve his penance by disconnecting himself with the world.

But who said that she would go with me? What if she hated me for taking so long to find her?

Or… what if she liked Jellal more than me?

What would I do then? What could I do?

Perhaps I shouldn't have expected much, but I… I just…

I loved her so much.

* * *

**Izumi's POV:**

I thought that the hallucinations were bad.

But that morning, before I even had the chance to open my eyes, I knew something was wrong.

Terribly, terribly wrong.

It couldn't have been what I was chalking it up to be. It just _couldn't._

Just to be on the safe side, I registered what was around me. With the lingering scent of a burnt-out fire and the sensation of leather against my frame, I made the assumption that I'd fallen asleep on the couch.

Slowly, and very carefully, I opened my eyes. It's not like I had a choice.

The room was absolutely normal.

However, just as I decided it was ok, I got that feeling. The feeling that someone, _something, _was near, but I couldn't see where it was. I just knew that something was in the room with me; I could feel its presence.

A dark shadow in the corner of the room twitched.

Was it a trick my mind was playing on me, or had that figure just… moved?

It couldn't have been my imagination. Fixing my eyes on the spot, I searched the corner briefly but I abruptly stopped when I saw it.

Two glowing red eyes stared back at me from the shadows.

Not taking my eyes off the thing, I tried to stop myself from blinking. For some reason, I had this idea that if I didn't blink, it wouldn't come any closer.

It was only wishful thinking.

The monster's black feet, consisting of large curved claws, stepped out from the darkness, one at a time. Within seconds, the hulking frame of horror itself stood before me.

From its hollowed torso sprouted four arms, the upper half similar to a human's, but the lower half was everything but the sort. They thinned out towards the end to a sharp point, like spiny ebony spears. The remarkable thing about its face was the large obtrusive eyes that glowed menacingly against the pre-dawn light.

Maybe if I blinked, as I had done with the hallucination of Arcane, it would be gone. As I tried to close my eyelids, a horrible reality set in.

I could not blink. It was physically impossible.

Frantically, I tried to move, to get up and run as it stepped closer, claws scrapping on the wooden floor. My body would not cooperate. It was as if my limbs were stuck, rendering me immobile. I knew what was happening.

Sleep paralysis.

I was completely defenseless. I could not move. I could not scream. Even more terrifying, I could not _breathe._

The demon was beside me now, and it let out a rumbling hum. "So many sins!" It smiled, its lips stretching unnaturally wide to reveal long canine teeth. "Will taste good."

I'd gotten that mutual understanding when it had stepped out of the shadows. I didn't quite know how, but I knew that it was hungry.

Burning, my lungs screamed for air that I couldn't supply. The thing knelt down, setting its fingers over my heart. It had them angled as you would with a knife.

_It isn't real. It is not real. Everything is a vivid hallucination. You've got to wake up._

The monster started adding pressure where it's claws met my frame, tearing through my first two layers of skin.

_Wake up god damn it!_

In my head, I was screaming at the top of my lungs, but in the living room I was a stone, unable to speak, move, or show any response to the pain. I couldn't do anything to stop the_-_

It plunged its way into my chest, ripping my heart right out. With wide eyes, I watched in delayed agony as it brought my still-pumping heart up to its lips, taking a large, savoring bite.

Gasping, I snapped back to reality, pressing my hand against my sweating forehead.

There was one thing I was sure of.

I was slowing growing insane.

* * *

**Unknown person's POV:**

Streaks of sunlight broke through the morning sea fog. Already prepared for a rough day on the water, I swallowed a mouthful of rum. It was Izumi's favorite kind of drink.

I mean, we'd been young and stupid once, rushing to be adults. Hadn't everyone been like that in their teen years?

Letting my mind wander as the waves relentlessly rocked the boat, an idea popped into my head. Now that the distance between Izumi and I wasn't that unreasonable, I could try out what Porlyusica had taught me.

Closing my eyes, I leaned against the mast, focusing on one thing.

_Izumi…_

* * *

**Izumi's POV:**

A voice range out in my head, addressing me by name.

Who could have said anything? No one was in the living room.

It had to be my imagination; After all, I was in one hell of a downwards spiral, headed straight to madness.

The secret I'd held for so long was done with lying dormant, and it was just eating me alive.

Sitting up in the couch, a blanket fell off the upper half of my body, the creased cloth collecting in my lap.

I clearly remember that I did not have a blanket when I'd made the fire yesterday. A dusty rose color surfaced on my cheeks as I realized that Jellal must have been the one to put it there.

After my initial embarrassment, I became aware of another emotion I knew far too well.

If I was honest enough with myself, I would have declared the feeling as guilt. But once upstairs, after throwing open the curtains to find out what Ichiro had been talking about the other day, that's when I was stripped of all composure.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drop._

I staggered back from the window, my heart pounding. The back of my knees connected with the foot of the bed, and I softly fell into a sitting position.

_Drip_

_Dri-_

Slamming my hands against my ears, I realized that I could still hear the haunting melody in my head.

I was fighting not to remember, but it was nearly impossible.

**Soaked clothing.**

**Bloodied sheets.**

**A flash of green hair.**

**Splintered hands.**

**Classical music.**

**A faint scream.**

_STOP IT! _Shouting in my head, I wished for the small pieces of the recollection to go away.

All of the threads paused from their fast-forward, mixed up state.

Finally, my mind was absent of thought.

It was just perfectly, utterly silent.

If someone happened to ask me how long I stayed like that, I'd tell them that I didn't know. With the horrible internal sense of time I had, it had felt like forever until Jellal happened to walk in, stopping short of seeing my slightly shaking frame, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Izu…mi?" He questioned cautiously, slowly approaching me.

"Go away, Jellal." I managed to speak, but he entirely ignored my command.

Crouching down, he lifted my face up till it caught the light from the window. With the dim light illuminating my tears, Jellal figured out pretty easily that something wasn't right. "What's wrong?"

My bottom lip quivered as I shook my head stubbornly.

"You can tell me anything." He assured me, but I already knew this.

"It's horrible." I commented, not really sure about what I was going to do.

"I've done horrible things too." Jellal caught me with an intent gaze.

A slight flicker in my eyes gave away my own interest. "What are you talking about?"

"I never forgot my past." He looked slightly sorrowful, as if he wished he had.

Last night, while quietly mulling things over in my mind, I'd finally come up with some reason as to why I wanted to release Jellal. It was because I had done an unspeakable thing on that one night, and the remorse of doing so had never left me.

When I saw Jellal – who I believed to be innocent – go to jail for something I thought he hadn't done, it seemed like a great opportunity for me to atone by setting him free. I was guilty and not in prison, so releasing someone who wasn't guilty and in prison seemed like the perfect way to relieve my conscience.

However, my attempt had come to woe. Instead of freeing an innocent man, I set free the man who had manipulated countless people, the very mastermind who'd infiltrated the Magic council.

But Jellal was… still Jellal. I couldn't judge him. What made what I did any better than what he did?

Also, he'd clearly changed. He certainly wasn't the man he used to be.

For once, I could see the good in change.

"Jellal," I tasted his name, taking in the details as to how it sounded rolling off my tongue.

He'd told me his secret, so it seemed natural to tell him mine. I still felt slightly apprehensive, and I weighed my options.

Would I lie to him, like I had to everyone else, or would he be the only one who I dared to discuss it with?

Ultimately going with the latter, I started my story quite weakly. "Well… I…" There really wasn't a way for me to describe it, as if I really wanted to go into details.

"You don't have to tell me." He quickly stated after seeing how uncomfortable it was for me to talk about it.

"No, I just… I don't know how to say it." Admitting so, I purposely directed the conversation.

I didn't have to tell him, just like he'd pointed out. But I wanted to do a few things out of my comfort zone.

After a quiet sigh, Jellal found his voice. "I can use magic."

His eyes carefully judged my expression, signaling that he wasn't sure whether to offer such a thing or not. It was exactly what I'd been shooting for. Since Jellal could trust me, the only way for me to fully trust him would be for me to allow him to use his magic. If I could trust Jellal to use magic, then I could surely trust him with my secret.

"Go ahead," He looked surprised, but pleased at the same time. "It's fine." I finished, hoping to sound more confident than I felt.

I was a little shocked to feel the pain again when he started, but he didn't seem to share my sentiment.

"You still won't let me in, Izumi. If you were willing, it wouldn't hurt." Informing me, Jellal looked a little bit frustrated.

Still?

What did he mean still?

Hadn't he not remembered when he'd gotten drunk?

Breaking off my train of thought, the blue haired man leaned forward. "Don't fight me anymore." He whispered, and his words seemed to have an underlying meaning to them.

With minor difficulty, I lowered the mental wall between Jellal and I, and the pain went away immediately.

I was abruptly plunged into my recollection.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**I just ended with a cliffy.**

**Sorry about that, but the recollection is a whole chapter on its own. It's great, and you'll have to wait. :p**

**~~If you want, drop a review in le box below!~~**

**I'm a bit curious if you've figured out who the unknown person is. I've hinted at it plenty of times.**

**While you wait for the next update, here's an awesome riddle to mess with your brain:**

**A man is walking in the woods. He stumbles across a cabin. Inside the cabin, he sees a dead person. How did he die?**

**Hints:**

**There are more people in the cabin.**

**Everyone in the cabin is dead.**

**There are no weapons present.**

**No one was murdered.**

**Everyone in the cabin is of different races.**

**Everyone in the cabin came there for the same reason.**

**There are chairs in the cabin.**


	10. Chapter 10: Hexed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

***adryanna's echo beta-ed this story, and she's totally amazing at it!***

**Just so you all know, this is the flashback. I didn't put it in bold because that we be too annoying to read a whole chapter like that.**

* * *

"Don't worry about it, Izumi. All you have to do is hold her down." Arcane smiled, despite what she was saying.

Staring up at the taller girl, I knew that I didn't have a choice. If I didn't do what she said, I'd never see my cards again. And I… I couldn't live without them. Not since that memory.

"Will you give me my cards back if I do it?" My voice was light, but I needed to be positive that I would get them in return.

"Of course!" She snickered, holding them high above my head, slightly reassuring me.

I knew it was wrong to agree to such high demand for simple tarot cards, but I wouldn't allow myself to think. Because if even an ounce of me thought, for just a simple moment, I'd bail out on Arcane. The redhead would have failed to manipulate me through the only thing that connected me with my past.

That's just how much I needed to know. I'd go to the extent of shutting off my reasoning and complying with wicked demands that lacked human morals, only so that I could keep those cards in my hands.

"Who is it?" I asked apprehensively.

Arcane lowered her hands, her eyes taking on a bored look. "Oh, it's that bitch Sayoko Justine." I flinched from her cursing. "You know, the one that cries a lot. She's so annoying!" Arcane ran a hand through her curly red hair.

Nodding, I realized that I didn't know her. I guess that would make it easier, but I just had to remember what I was doing this for.

"Let's go." She whispered.

"N-now?" I spoke quietly in return.

"Duh! I've been planning this for so long! Tonight they're throwing a ball and at this time," Arcane pointed to a clock, and it was 12:36. "Sayoko's bound to be fast asleep."

In my case, I thought that the sooner the better. The less time I had to contemplate what crime I was about to commit, the less likely I was to quit – something I couldn't afford to do.

Ten to fifteen minutes later, we'd snuck into the Justine estate, and had entered Sayoko's bedroom.

Arcane turned to me, holding out a golden knife for me.

"What are you doing?" I mouthed to her, not daring to speak, just in case I woke up the slumbering girl.

"Take the knife." She commanded me, actually giving volume to her voice.

My eyes darted to the sleeping frame of Sayoko, and she remained still. I suddenly felt all the pressure on me. "You said that you were going to use the knife!" I exclaimed, still minimizing the amount of sound I produced. She had betrayed me, and I was scared.

"Don't be afraid, silly Izumi. We're just playing a game!" She wore a psychotic smile. "Now hurry, take the knife or I'll burn your precious-" I reached out, taking hold of the knife just as I saw Sayoko sit straight up in bed from my peripheral vision.

Adrenaline flowed into all my limbs as I acted nearly as quickly as Arcane had. The redhead had hurled herself at the green haired child, hand clamped over the younger girls mouth.

My feet scurried over to the bed, and Arcane had Sayoko held down in a way that exposed her neck. Just as I brought the sharp knife down to slice her neck, I stopped upon hearing her muffled cries.

Sayoko's eyes fixed on me, large as the moon from fright. She was fighting against Arcane, every cell of her body whole-heartedly trying to push the curly haired girl off her.

"Come on, Izumi! We're going to get caught if you don't do it!" Arcane turned to me slightly, sweat collecting on her brow as she struggled to keep the emerald-haired girl down.

My eyes flew open. No! We couldn't get caught.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I slashed out at Sayoko. I knew I'd cut skin.

With reluctance, one of my eyes peeked open.

H-How?

The green-haired, blue-eyed girl was flailing from beneath Arcane. An unnatural rift split her neck's creamy white skin in two, blood seeping out of the wound. Her well-manicured fingernails clawed at empty space, trying to grip anything in reach.

How was she still alive?

Disturbed at the sight, I found that I lacked the motivation to continue on.

"Izumi." A dangerous glint shown clearly in Arcane's wild eyes. "You are going to kill her. You have to. See? She's seen my face, she's seen yours. She knows us. We let her live and we'll be locked up for life."

I swallowed thickly in my dilemma, passing my gaze back to the girl. Her mouth stretched in a cry of horror that couldn't be heard, the effort stretching her damaged skin, causing more blood to trickle out from her neck.

Arcane pressed Sayoko down further into the bed, trying to keep her under control. "That's if she lives. Look at what you did to her, Izumi. She won't survive. You're making her death more painful by stalling." The witch was trying to making me feel guilty, and was succeeding immensely. "Why make her suffer more?" I was still unsure if that was the right action.

Before I could decide what to do, a disgusting, blood chilling shriek erupted from Sayoko's mouth. The red-haired wild child turned her attention back to our victim, shoving her fingers down the poor girl's esophagus, making her cut off in an odd strangled sound. She then fell silent, choking on Arcane's digits.

My very heart leapt into my throat when I heard the door up above creak open.

See, Sayoko's room was designed just like a large library, books lining the walls that seemed to go up for a mile. Three flights of stairs led down to her room. Because of this flawed design, if you stood in her doorway, looking down, you wouldn't even be able to catch a glimpse of the bedroom below.

"Is everything ok down there, Sayoko?" A woman's voice reached all three of our ears.

Just then, I thought that it was possible for me to turn back, even now. Perhaps I could call out for the woman, tell her I walked in on some redhead trying to murder Sayoko. My childlike brain convinced me that it could work, but in reality, all the evidence was against me.

I opened my mouth, but before I could make so much as a sound, Arcane fixed her eyes on me. The burning, hateful stare she gave me sent shivers down my spine. Then she shook her head, telling me not to utter a word.

Sayoko had begun thrashing from beneath Arcane with a newfound strength. However, the redhead tilted her head towards the door, her honeyed voice masked undeniably well. "Everything's fine! I was playing a scary computer game and a jump scare got the best of me."

A tiny laugh of relief sounded from up the stairs. "Alright. Just don't stay up too long!"

"Oh," Arcane smiled creepily. "I won't."

The door clicked from behind the woman, and the read haired girl twisted her gaze back to me. "Remember your cards, Izumi." She hissed, reminding me of why I was doing this, and it was enough to persuade me to … finish.

Pressing the knife against the jade haired girl's throat, I put pressure on the golden blade, slowly dragging it across. Tons more of sticky red liquid flowed from the new cut, but Sayoko continued to move.

Had I not cut deep enough?

I sliced her throat again and again and again, forming wide red smiles across her neck. But she defied the natural rules of death, her body still animate.

Suddenly, Arcane was sent flying across the air, slamming into a wall before falling in a crumpled heap on the floor. Regardless of the many gashes I'd given Sayoko, I hadn't even damaged her windpipe, and she turned to me, a crazed look in her eyes.

"I curse you!" She had turned to such things, as Sayoko probably knew she wouldn't live with the damage already done. "I curse you and your future family and their families in turn!"

Jumping forward, I landed on top of the woman, stabbing at her neck. I didn't want to hear her speak.

The blade slid in, crushing her larynx. Her head arched back as she choked on her own blood, only to rip and stretch the previous cuts open. A snarl of agony escaped her mouth, and she managed to still grip onto her state of living. Enraged, I sliced at her, cutting open her jugular.

Blood shot out of the cut vein, soaking my face, dripping off my chin. Her movements slowed down almost immediately, and too much blood was pumping out for her to continue on much longer.

A full sixty seconds later – and I swear, I'd never endured a longer minute in my life – I confirmed that she was dead.

It was only then that I saw her tear stained face, but I did my best to ignore it. I was acting entirely on self-preservation, which meant I had to hinder my emotions.

Swinging my head around, I realized Arcane had fled.

Looking back at the blood covered sheets, I hovered above a clean area, only to use it to wipe the red liquid off my face.

I narrowed my eyes at the body, since I knew I had to deal with it. It would be me who was going to cover up the murder.

Clutching the golden knife, I quickly hacked at her body, dismembering as much as I could.

I was running on auto-pilot. It wasn't me.

It wasn't me.

I shied away from my thoughts, focusing on the task at hand. Using the sheets as a garbage bag, I tied all the corners together.

The window was open, and I first set the sheets containing the body outside the window. Resuming my work in the room, I grabbed a sponge from her bathroom, returning to the blood stained floor.

I got onto my hands and knees, scrubbing until my knuckles bled.

Analyzing my work, I decided that it was good enough. The bed was stained with blood that I couldn't get rid of.

After exiting the window, I took in the fact that I was going to bury Sayoko's body.

I had to. I needed to.

It was mandatory.

Scanning my eyes around, I located the gardener's shed. Taking steps over to it, I hardly heard the faint classical music coming from the ball taking place in the house. Inside my mind, I tried to figure out how much time I had to get the body buried, clean up, and return home as if nothing had ever happened.

Sayoko's absence shouldn't be noticed until morning, when her butler came to wake her. That meant if I was quick enough, I had a chance of getting away with murder.

Grabbing a shovel from the shed, I returned to the body.

I walked, dragging the sheets for many minutes, if not hours. The landscape had changed multiple times, from plain prairies to noiseless woods to a smoky, humid bog. With not a clue of where I was, I dropped the sheets, picking up the shovel.

It started to lightly shower, thin drops of rain coming down from the black sky, like angels crying about my sin. The moon and stars were covered by the smoke-colored clouds, rendering me next to sightless.

When I removed the first shovelful of dirt, it hit me.

I'd killed someone.

I had killed someone.

My eyes stretched wide amidst the darkness of night, and I could feel my fingers trembling. No, rather my entire body was trembling.

As my tears of disbelief hit the ground, the drizzle of rain around me intensified. The large clear droplets drenched me all the way to the bone. A cold sweat surfaced from my pores, joining the blood and water that washed off me.

Returning to my hard work, I sobbed, attempting to shovel away the sodden soil that was so full of moisture that it was ten times as heavy.

Splinters fought their way into my clammy hands, each movement increasing the sheer amount there. A now-familiar red substance leaked from the hundreds of small puncture holes in my palms and fingers.

Breathing heavily, my arms like putty, I dropped the bag into the shallow grave I'd dug. It was quickly filling with rainwater. The murder weapon followed, but as I peered down into pit, a shriek escaped my lips, but it was inaudible compared to the drumming of the rain.

Her head had rolled out of the bag and she –

She was looking at me. A cold, dead, empty stare.

My hands flew up to my mouth, cutting off my horrified scream. A wave of green colored water washed over her glassy eyes, covering up her glare which was never to be seen again.

Shaking from the chilly air, I forced my arms to keep working, as the job was only half-way done.

I sank down to my knees as I finished burying Sayoko's body. Swollen mosquito bites covered my skin. As I knelt in the shallow swamp water, I decided it was safe now, safe to let out a little emotion because there was something… I needed to do. No matter how useless it was now, and how utterly meaningless it would seem, I felt that I had to say it.

"I'm sorry." My apology seemed to echo, as the rainclouds had retreated.

I hoped the apology would appease whatever vengeful God was waiting for me out there.

* * *

**Here's the answer to the riddle on the last chapter. The part of a plane that holds people is called a cabin. With this in mind, all the people in the cabin died from a plane crash.**

**I hoped you liked le chapter! **

**And, just to remind you, Freed's last name is Justine. Do you know what this means?**

**Oh hell yes.**

**Izumi killed Freed's little sister.**

**OH SNAP!**

**It will end up being a problem in the future, so I just wanted to mention it.**


	11. Chapter 11: Clarity

**Whoa, bro! This is for real! This is... chapter 11!**

**Shit starts getting real. Really real.**

**And cute.**

**And unfortunate.**

***My beta is adryanna's echo, and she happens to be absolutely a-w-e-s-o-m-e. She has a bunch of cool stories you all can go check out!***

**But, anyways, I don't own Fairy Tail, or anything that may relate to Dr. Love (Leo F. Buscaglia).**

* * *

**Izumi's POV:**

It wasn't a fast snap back to reality; rather, it was a painfully slow operation.

While it must have been just a few minutes, it felt like hours listening to the sprinkling of the rain. My emotions from then had entirely faded into the background, but I could still hear the damn rain in my ears.

Gradually, I started feeling things of the present, mentally finding all the corners and boundaries of my body. Could I open my eyes?

No…

Not yet.

I wasn't sure that I wanted to at the moment. It was peaceful here, in this void of blackness, but I could hear a louder drumming of rain drops, overlapping the previous sound of rain I'd been hearing. Hardly sure, I decided that the closer sound was from the real world. Halfheartedly, I followed it, allowing it to guide me back.

By now, I felt slightly alarmed. Where was I? I had no perception of sight, everything was of touch and sound. Was this… my mind itself?

With this sudden understanding, fragments of many different memories started drifting by. I was sure that it was Jellal skimming through them.

In all honesty, I didn't really care. His presence – that was both here and not – was comforting, nonetheless.

At least I wasn't alone here…

The only thing was that I was supposed to be.

Letting that sink in, I realized that now that I had acknowledged him, the signs that he was here intensified.

My consciousness was slipping, but I managed to grasp onto it with my fingertips. I couldn't fall asleep, not when I had this odd feeling that he _really _shouldn't be here.

I wasn't able to do anything though. It felt like Jellal was everywhere, and I was drowning in him. My mind was forcing me to relax, but I knew that drowning wasn't something to be relaxed about. As I became increasingly frightened, something tried suppressing those feelings. Well, it was winning without much of a fight.

The core of my mind was being invaded; at least, that's what I thought. It wasn't too much longer when I was too tired to stay afloat, and I let the black, menacing swells swallow me whole.

Distantly, as if I'd been temporarily detached from reality, I felt someone's arms catch me, preventing me from falling as I fell asleep. Again, I couldn't open my eyes, but that's because I was exhausted.

Then again, I didn't need to open them.

I already knew who it was.

It was Jellal.

Would I be safe, unconscious in his strong arms?

Now that, I didn't know.

* * *

**Unknown Person's POV: (About to be revealed!)**

_Will someone please shut her up?_

"Do you understand?" The brunette spoke, frustrated with my lack of attention.

"Yeah." Lowering my gaze coldly, I wished she'd go away. "You set the oven at three hundred and fifty degrees, mix the flour with the sugar, add in the egg-"

"You're not listening to me, are you?" Coco narrowed her eyes.

"No, I'm not."

She paced back and forth. "Fine then, let me repeat. Do you understand how long it's been since you've been home?"

Without missing a beat, I told her. "Eleven years, four months, and twenty six days." Grinning triumphantly up at her, I almost laughed at her cross expression.

Her anger melted, and the messenger gazed at me sorrowfully. "Why… Jellal," Coco dropped to her knees, intertwining her fingers with mine. "I miss you so much. Erza misses you more… and Hughes! We all want you to come back."

"I'm not going back without her." I vowed, staying true to my promise.

Coco's face became dark with jealousy. "Izumi… Izumi… Izumi." She stood back up, a dark look on her face. "That's all I ever hear from you." I narrowed my eyes as she continued. "I'm surprised, really. You could have anyone you want, and you picked someone who was already taken."

"It's not _was. _It's _is. _You talk about her as if she's dead." Narrowing my eyes, I snarled at her.

"She is dead. She's been dead for over a decade."

I corrected her. "I told you what happened. She _never _died! She just…" I trailed off. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I care about you. I don't want you spending your entire life looking for her. Sometimes you have to move on." She spoke calmly, acting like she cared.

"You're lying. Tell me why you're really here." I growled, tired of her playing games.

"You know what, fine! I'm here because the King is sick, and it looks like he's fading. Edolas is chaotic, and everyone is expecting you to come back and fill in your father's shoes." The brown-haired girl confessed, snapping at me.

"I'm not going to leave. Not when I'm this close to getting her back." After stating what I was going to be doing for the second time, I watched as she continued to argue with me.

"Do you know how many times I've heard that from you? 'I'm this close?' You've never been close to finding her, and you never will be. Every single time, you _always _end up with a false lead. It never fails." She unleashed all the pent up frustration she'd had towards me.

"Don't patronize me. Do you know how hard it is to believe that she's alive although all the facts say that she's dead?" I spoke, hoping that Coco had some kind of compassion left towards Izumi.

"Oh, I think I might!" She remarked cuttingly.

"Shut up." I managed to keep my voice level, but she was grating on my nerves.

This happened quite often, really. She'd check on me every now and then. At first she was kind, and even wanted to look for her former friend with me. I, of course, told her that she couldn't do that, and she understood. But now… years of this goose chase have worn out her patience.

Ignorantly, Coco acted as if she hadn't heard me. "Your kingdom has fallen apart because you refuse to fill in the shoes as King. You have to come back! I hate to say this, but… we need you! If you can't do this for me, or for your father, do it for the sake of Edolas. Just… come home, Jellal. I know you miss us."

"Coco," Heartlessly, I stared down at her, unable to empathize. "you don't know shit."

She looked genuinely shocked, and took a step back. "I don't even know you anymore." Suddenly, grabbing onto my shoulders, she shook me violently. "You need to wake up and smell the coffee! You have responsibilities, just like the rest of us! You have a life to live!" Shouting at me, the brunette continued to thrash me.

"Stop it!" I hissed, getting dizzy.

Quickly, I went to push her away, but stopped myself.

I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that I had remembered something importa–

A wave slammed into the boat, causing Coco to lurch forward, and my hands had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time…

Her chest crashed into my palms, and an awkward silence settled between us.

"Sorry!" I apologized, jerking my hands back. "It was –"

"_You pervert!" _She yelled, swinging her hand down towards my face.

Repeatedly dodging her fists, I felt annoyed. "Damn it, Coco, it was an accident!"

"An accident? Yeah right!" Retorting, the messenger advanced on me.

I grabbed her arms, trying to restrain her. Closing her fingers around my forearms, she giggled.

"I got you." Coco teased.

_What?_

My confusion diminished when I saw the Anima start to open from above us. This was a setup!

Ruthlessly, I tried to get her to let go of me, but she was hell-bent on taking me with her.

"Let go!" Demanding frantically, I heard thunder boom from the gray sky above. "You bitch!" I cursed, furious to see excitement in her eyes.

_I have to hurry if I ever want to see Izumi again._

My strength renewed, I broke free of her, trying to dash off the rapidly disintegrating boat.

_Shit! What do I do?_

The hole in the sky expanded, and the gray clouds spun around it. It was already too late…

Not a second after I realized that, everything disappeared in the blink of an eye.

* * *

**Izumi's POV:**

It was unusual to wake up to the sun setting, but understandable. I mean, I had fallen asleep in the early afternoon.

Stumbling out of bed, I checked the calendar, unsure what the date was. In the end, it was Saturday the 15th.

_Saturday._

Yes, I said _Saturday._

It was unfortunate that there weren't any T.V.'s or radios, but it was still football day.

Trying to distract myself from what had happened earlier, I slung the closet door to the side, a part of me looking for something in particular.

I mean, maybe it wasn't the season for that type of thing, but it was still a Saturday, which is a holy day for football fans like me. When I didn't find what I was looking for in the closet, I searched the drawers, eventually stumbling across it.

_Nice touch._

Grinning to myself, I slid on the jersey with the number 80 on it.

_Really nice touch._

It was just a coincidence that they'd put jerseys in here, right?

Furrowing my brow at the thought, I rummaged through the drawer, coming across something I could hardly believe.

My lucky bottle was in there.

I was in disbelief, but after lifting it up, shaking the contents, and analyzing the triangular sticker, I determined that it was mine.

But how had it gotten here? I lost it _years _ago!

A knock on the door pulled me out of my perplexed trance. "Come in."

Jellal did just that, and I wasn't too happy about it. Was he coming here to talk about Sayoko? Arcane? Or that odd thing that happened when the memory ended?

Biting my lip suddenly in discomfort, I realized that he knew now. He knew that I had murdered someone…

"What are you doing?" He spoke lightheartedly, taking a seat on the floor beside me.

"Thinking." I decided to let him lead the conversation, as it seemed he was purposely avoiding the topics I thought he'd bring up.

"About?" His voice was particularly smooth today, it wasn't a bad thing, but it wasn't good either.

Meekly holding up with bottle, I managed to keep my own voice even. "This." A tiny smile played on my lips as I thought back to the best day of my childhood – the day I made the bottle. "I lost it a long time ago, but it's here. Isn't that strange?"

"Are you saying that you think your parents were taking your things and bringing them here? That would mean that they planned this a while ago…"

"-and it would also mean that you weren't a factor in my sudden relocation." Adding on when he trailed off, I contemplated this.

After a few seconds thinking about it, Jellal switched him attention back to the bottle and the Jersey. "Fairy Law?"

"It's a football team." My small smile grew larger. "Eleven national championships, seven Heisman trophy winners, and countless outstanding players." I recited what I regularly boasted about.

"Seems like you really like that team." He took the bottle from my hands, trying to figure out what was in it.

"I do." Pointing to the knickknack, I explained. "That's dirt from their football field." Reminiscing, I thought back, starting my little story. "Typically, people aren't allowed on the fields, but of course, our family was allowed. We got to walk through the tunnel and even go into the locker rooms, it was so cool!"

"You find going into men's locker rooms cool?" Jellal interrupted me, completely stoic.

"Well… yeah." I answered, clueless.

"Hmm." He thought about what I said, rolling that bottle between his fingers. "What's cool about it?"

"That's where they go during halftime. It's a crucial place." Pointing this out, I watched his expression closely.

"Definitely. Would you rather have been there with the players?" He continued the conversation, as if it actually interested him.

"I was there with the players before." I admitted.

"Oh really? What did you do, _talk_?" He was sarcastic, yet humored.

"No, I couldn't talk to them." Growing sad just thinking about it, I frown subtly.

"Why?" Interested, Jellal looked up from the trinket, his eyes sly.

"Because they didn't know I was there."

The blue-haired man blinked. Once. Twice. He bit down on his lip, trying to hide his amused smile, as if he was enjoying a joke that I didn't know about. "Izumi…" He finally found his voice. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know." I responded, totally lost with where he was going.

Honestly, I was only fixing the sink during halftime. What's so funny about that?

"Anyways," He gathered his composure. "You can continue with your story."

"As soon as I got on the field, I tried secretly shoving the dirt into my pockets, but it was painfully obvious. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice. When I got back home, I made put all the dirt in an old spice bottle, since I didn't want to be something… I don't know… extravagant? It seemed like my whole life was that way, so I wanted something meaningful that wasn't perfect. Then I put the sticker on it, and kept it on me – always. It was like good luck charm, not for me, but for Fairy Law."

Jellal's eyes were sparkling with amusement, surprised at how far fans would go. "That sounds oddly superstitious, even to me."

"Then maybe you'd like to know how they had an undefeated season that year." Even as I played along with his carefully selected categories, I knew that we'd have to bring up Sayoko eventually.

Something beeped in the background, and Jellal nearly jumped to his feet. "I have to go get that, or the –"

I reached up, grabbing onto his hand, preventing him from making a fast getaway. "Jellal." Pleadingly, I lightly tugged at his fingers, hoping he'd sit back down. "We have to talk about it."

"If you don't want to, you don't have to." He stated warily, his eyes pools of understanding.

"I know, but…" The corners of my lips lowered a little. "Do you forgive me?"

He took a seat once again, carefully placing his thoughts into sentences. "You don't need to be forgiven, Izumi. If you think about it, you did what you had to. You can hardly find a handful of people that would take the risks you did."

"Was the price too high?" I asked, thinking about what I could have done, what I should have done, and what –

"That's up to you. Sometimes, you have to think about what would have happened if you never went through with it." Jellal's reply quickly sparked thoughts in my brain.

A little breathless from his knowledgeable advice, I stared back at him questioningly.

Honestly, what would have happened if I never… killed her?

By the time I got my answer, Jellal had already left, tending to whatever had beeped earlier.

Sayoko's death had been the entire reason I had met Jellal in the first place. If I'd never met him… I'm not sure what would have happened. In addition, if Jellal hadn't done what he did at the Tower of Heaven, he never would have been on T.V. for me to see him.

It was almost amazing how decisions could really change that much, but then again, there was also so much chance involved.

With all that in mind, I wouldn't hesitate to say that I was right where I should have been.

In the end, the person who risks nothing, does nothing, has nothing, is nothing, and becomes nothing. They may avoid suffering and sorrow, but they simply cannot learn, and feel, and change, and grow, and love, and live.

* * *

**Oh god.**

**Before I say anything, this is a tribute to my grandfather, who I wished I had met:**

**My Grandfather was a man of cigarettes, football, and a nice scotch on the rocks. He was one of those fans that lives for the team, shouts at the T.V when a ref makes a bad call, mourns when there's a loss, but always had his team's name proudly emblazed on his clothing – ranked or unranked. **

**I mean, he was so in love with his team that he would make things happen, regardless. Sadly, I was not able to meet him, as he died before I was born, so what I say is of his legacy. Almost everything I'd ever heard of him was about his love for football, and the crazy things he'd do. On occasion, my grandfather would sporadically shoot pheasants from his second story window. I don't know if he just liked the taste of them, or if he just hated those damn birds.**

**I guess he was a really simple person, considering that his dying wish for someone to get him a big chocolate chip cookie. I do know that he never got it, because my dad had been in the parking lot, getting out of his car, a big cookie in hand, when his father passed on. **

**But why I'm mentioning this is because in this chapter, I mention a thing that I found priceless – something that my grandfather had done. He'd been the one to drive all the way to Indiana to stand in the field, to claw at the soil in it, to shovel a handful in his pocket. And when he got home, he took an old spice bottle, nothing special, since it didn't have to be, and he transferred all the dirt into it, making sure not to drop a granule. He screwed on the lid, to awkwardly find that it had holes in the top. Not wanting to get a better bottle, he taped the top shut with masking tape, and finished it off with a little triangular sticker that proudly said 'Notre Dame.'**

**Now, I can't say that there was much hope for the pants he'd had the dirt in, and I'm sure he had to throw them away, but he most likely didn't regret it at all. He had that bottle for years, idly sitting at the top of his T.V, and for some reason, with each year, the dirt lowered down a couple of centimeters. Whether it was compacting or he were just going crazy, it seemed to shrink as the years passed. My father remembers the spice bottle being there for every game when they sat down, rubbed the golden helmet that they'd saved up for, and carefully placed the stone replica of the Notre Dame stadium on their coffee table. **

**When my grandfather and grandmother split up for some time, he'd taken his three football knickknacks with him, but came back months later with two. No one knows what happened to the priceless spice bottle filled with the field's dirt. **

**I'd like to believe it's still hanging around somewhere, maybe under the floorboards or in the small crevice behind a television, the tape cracked and brittle with age. I think the Notre Dame sticker's still there, the corners curling in from the old adhesive giving way, and the dirt reduced to a mere lump at the bottom...**

**And that was what I wanted to tell you.**

**So, as for the story, this is the beginning of the calm before the storm. Chapter 14 is when it all caves in on itself, but oh my. *with a Dr. Joe Carroll voice* I have SOO many surprises waiting for you.**


	12. Chapter 12: Deviation

**Here we are, at Chapter 12.**

**Woo-hoo! **

**I'm excited. Are you?**

**YOU BETTER BE! ^_^**

**Oh, and don't even think about trying to translate the book. You'll never get the correct translation. Unless you're fluent in Latvian, you won't know what it says until I tell you! Muahahahaah!**

* * *

**Izumi's POV:**

_Midnight Tales for the Brave Soul._

_The Paranormal: Terrifying Accounts with the Other Side._

_Urban Legends._

Closing my eyes in frustration, I stopped looking at the books lined up in the bookshelf. What was the point? They all looked boringly cliché.

It was late, probably around 2:00 AM, but didn't feel like sleeping. There wasn't much to do, so I decided that I'd at least try to read something.

Taking a second glance at the books, I noticed that one didn't have a title on it. I pulled it out from the shelf, peering at the leather binding. The first page failed to acknowledge who the author was, and there wasn't any information about the publisher either.

The book clearly wasn't traditional.

With slight interest, I flipped through the last couple of pages, hoping to find some info there. I caught sight of a drawing in the book, the artwork distracting me.

It was intricately drawn with thin, sharp, defined lines. Although it lacked color, you could clearly see blood pooling out from a young woman. A knife's handle protruded out of her back, the blade piercing through her body to the other side. Her face was not seen, as the shot was mostly focused on what was in the background.

A dark figure was walking away from the body, and once again, only the person's back was shown. The person was too far away to make out any details, but they were obviously the focal point of the drawling. Without the light provided by an open door, the departing figure wouldn't have been seen at all.

Slightly disturbed, I turned my stare away from the picture, focusing on the three lines of text on the page before it.

'Viņa nevarēja izlemt to, kas sāp visvairāk. Tas bija zobens, kas lēkāja pa ķermeni, vai bija tā nodevība jūtama sirds pārrāvuma?

Nebija ne, jo to, kas sāp visvairāk bija viņas mīlestību pret viņu...'

Frustrated with the fact that I couldn't read the only interesting book, I pushed it back into its place. My patience was short, and I entirely gave up the idea of reading. Instead, I decided to change into pajamas, catching a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. Unconsciously, it reminded me of something I often used to think: It's a shame that tattoos are permanent.

My tattoo wasn't something I liked talking about, considering that its backstory comes from a shady part of my past. Still, it was gorgeous – a large black dragon with blue eyes. Its tail started at my hipbone; its body curled and twisted across my stomach, travelling up my side. Above my collarbone, the beast's head lay, its features carved into a permanent snarl. The front two legs were stretched out, as the creature appeared to be crawling, and its bottom legs looked as if the claws slightly pierced my skin.

Although it certainly saved me from my taxing career, I can't even count all the things that it has vexed me with. It was his way of branding 'cattle', but not for safekeeping. Merely, it was done so he could tell his herd from the rest. The mark kept us safe… at least, that's what he said. But in reality, it didn't matter whether you were labeled or not. If hunger pains gnawed at his stomach, the closest person became dinner. Being loyal had nothing to do with it. Even if you respected, loved, and _worshiped _every inch of his filthy being, you would still be at constant risk.

It sickened me to think that his mark of ownership would stain my skin forever. My parents never loaned me the funds for removal, since they preferred me being reminded of my mistake every single day. Perhaps I deserved it.

Deciding to quit moping, I idly got in bed, prepared to be utterly restless. Whenever I thought about him, it always put me on edge.

He was still out there, after all. To make it all worse, I knew that he was looking for me.

I mean, I always used my tarot cards to figure out if he was close, but I didn't have them anymore. Who could say that he wasn't outside my house right now, poised to strike?

A dull knock echoed through my room, originating at my bedroom door. My nerves were completely shot, but I knew it had to be Jellal. He had a habit of visiting me, which typically proceeded to him spending the whole day in my room, somehow entertained by the things I did. However, he'd never come by this late…

"You don't have to knock." Managing to sound somewhat normal, I realized how sweaty my palms had become.

"Ok." He said sleepily, coming through the door.

The moonlight illuminated his ruffled blue hair, an obvious clue that he'd just woken up. Thankfully, the starry sky kept my face in shadows. It was detrimental, because the last thing I needed was him asking –

"I have a question." Jellal stated, serious.

"Oh no!" I whimpered. "Not this late! My mind is scattered! _Scattered!_" I emphasized, rolling onto my stomach and curling the pillow around my ears.

His reply was muffled to the point where I couldn't make out a word he said. Whatever needed to ask me must have been important, given that he walked over to my bedside and stole my pillow from me. I frowned, hoping that I wasn't acting suspicious.

"Do you know where the extra blankets are?" Serious, Jellal watched intently as I pivoted onto my back again.

"No. Why?" I questioned him, slightly curious.

The blue-haired man sighed. "Because I'm freezing."

My reply was stunted with shock. "You? Freezing?! You mean to say that you're actually _human?"_

"Geez, Izumi, I get cold too." He brushed off my sheer surprise.

"At any rate," I started, moving on, "you won't find the extra blankets by talking to me."

"That's true…" Trailing off, he reached forward to touch my bedspread.

"What the hell are you doing?" Responding quickly, I felt the weight of his hand slightly displace the blanket.

Jellal pretended that he hadn't heard me. "You have a warm comforter, Izumi."

"Umm… and?" I sputtered, offset by his behavior.

"It would be a shame if I didn't take advantage of that." He continued.

"No." As soon as I caught onto what he was getting at, I firmly denied him permission.

"Share with me." Jellal insisted, starting to gently tug at my blankets.

"No!"

"Share!"

"No!"

"Please?" Frowning, the blue-haired man tried to appeal to my emotions.

I stared back into his amber eyes, surprised by their intensity. "No." Sticking with my side of the argument, I watched as he remained unfazed.

"Izumi, what if you were cold? Wouldn't you want me to –"

"When I get cold, I make a fire and sleep on the couch." Since he decided to play the 'what if' game, I told him exactly what I would do.

"Making a fire is so difficult though." Jellal whimpered.

"Are you serious?" I scoffed. "You were a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, but you can't make a fire?"

"Aww, don't flatter me. I may start blushing." He retorted, showcasing his advanced sarcasm.

"Jellal… I think you can survive until tomorrow." I confessed, staying honest.

"You're so cruel." He said accusingly.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as he slid under the covers, ignoring everything that I had just said.

"Your bed really is warm." He stated in happiness, wearing a look of smug contentment and settling down on my mattress.

"Jellal!" Protesting, I scooted to edge of my bed, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"Hmm?"

"What the hell?" I was unable to formulate a better reply.

"Is something wrong?" Jellal asked innocently.

Before I said anything stupid, I stopped myself.

_**Aren't you overreacting? **_My inner voice spoke up. _**It's just Jellal.**_

_Just Jellal? What, does that give him clearance to do whatever he wants?_

_**It has nothing to do with Jellal, however. He's only reminding you of him. **_

Silently, I knew that it was true. I didn't want to be reminded of him, the one who branded me, but Jellal seemed to be a mirror of that man. The only hope I had left was for Jellal to be slightly different. Even the smallest modification would be a blessing.

"Izumi?" Uncomfortable with my silence, the blue-haired man sidled closer. "Are you ok?"

_**Don't tell Jellal anything about him. You know better.**_

I followed my conscience's advice. "You know what, Jellal? I'll go make you a fire."

"I'd rather sleep with you."

"And I'd rather you sleep on the couch!"

Jellal crept closer to me. "How can you be so mean?" He whimpered. "I never did anything to you."

"I'm not giving you a choice, Jellal. I'm going to teach you how to make a fire." Sitting up in bed, I pulled back my covers, getting out of bed.

"Can't it wait for tomorrow?" The blue-haired man mumbled.

"No."

"Fine…" He exhaled slowly, reluctantly leaving my bed's warmth.

* * *

**Mystogan's POV:**

People say that when you gain consciousness, you're confused, delirious, and woozy. That was not the case for me. When I awoke, my mind was as sharp and perceptive as ever. The very second in which I opened my eyes, I knew where I was – the castle's retention cells. It was the place where criminals stayed until it was time for a public hanging.

My father, back in his heyday, discontinued the use of this place. However, I was aware that his bond with the people of Edolas had soured. I wouldn't have been too surprised if he had gotten the gallows back up and running, just so that he could punish anyone that challenged his authority.

Rising to my feet hastily, I stalked over to the barred door.

"Hey!" I snarled upon seeing the closest guard. "What the hell am I doing in here?"

"The King ordered that you stay here until morning, when you both can have a proper meeting." The stuck-up man relayed the message.

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. "God damn it, I don't have _time _to sit around and wait to have a 'proper meeting.' Let me out of here!"

In a tightlipped manner, the guard began to repeat his previous sentence. "The King ordered that you must stay here until morning, wh-"

"This is bullshit!" I exclaimed in annoyance as I checked my coat pockets, hoping that I'd placed the x-balls in there by some miraculous occurrence. My unusual streak of bad luck was still in full swing, as there was nothing in my pockets except the black pilling from my worn jacket.

Silently, the man paced back and forth outside my cell, likely to keep watch all night. I tried to calm myself down, because there had to be some way to break out. Having no magic was a downer, and having such a robotic guard was even worse! Still, there had to be a way…

While I thought, I observed the man's movement. His quick, repetitive steps and sweaty brow led me to believe that he was extremely nervous. Upon peering closer at his face, I was struck with a profound sense of remembrance.

"You! I know you!" I called out to the guard. "You were the one that got me out of here as a kid."

He stopped, searching my expression. "I've taken many kids to safety after they venture too far into the dungeons."

"You remember me, don't you?" I prayed to god that he did, because if I could get any kind of response out of this man, then I could control him. "I was with a small girl."

"I shouldn't be talking to you! The King warned me about this. He said that you'd find a way to trick me." He murmured his worries under his breath, walking at a faster pace.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I skirted the length of the cell, trying to keep him in sight. "Wait!"

"This isn't good, oh no, this isn't good." The man talked to himself quietly, trudging back and forth. "He's getting into my head. I can't… no. The King said he'd reward me if I could keep this one under control. Ha-ha. 'Just ignore the man', he said. It's not that easy."

"Her name was Izumi." I stated, cutting off his ramblings. "I know you remember."

Stopping in his tracks, the guard faced me, pale as a ghost. "No… no… it couldn't have been you! That was the prince!"

"I am the prince." I said, watching as he started backing up.

"No! No! No!" He repeated, shaking his head. "Impossible!"

Tilting my head to the side, I narrowed my eyes. "You owe me."

"I don't owe you anything!" The man shouted, on the verge of tears.

"You _betrayed_ me!" I hissed, my early memories rushing back.

Crumpling up in a ball, he rocked back and forth, sobbing. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" He wailed over and over.

Our conversation had become so loud that it attracted attention. The walls became alive with shadows as other guards poured down the stairway.

_Damn. I blew it._

Idly watching as two of men carried my guard away, I leaned against the cell door.

"What did you do to him?" An old looking sentry stepped within arm's length of me, which was a mistake only rookies made.

"We were only talking… but I don't feel like talking anymore." Slipping my hand right between the bars, I latched my grip onto the man's crisp collar, lifting him up into the air. "_Just open the damned door!" _

Gasping for air, the guard jabbed his hand towards me. I felt a sting, and looked down just as he injected a needle's fluid into my body.

"Ah!" I jerked backwards, dropping him onto the dirt floor. "What… did you…?" Staggering, I felt the room around me start spinning.

As if it wasn't bad enough already! My knees gave out, and sleep overtook me without much of a fight.

* * *

**Izumi's POV:**

"How's that?" I asked, confident that the fire was flawless.

I had spent the last fifty minutes teaching Jellal how to make a fire. It was definitely an attempt and feedback kind of a thing, including multiple mistakes. I wasn't sure he'd even remember what he learned, given that he was borderline unconscious the entire time.

"Perfect." Jellal confirmed, scooting towards the warmth automatically.

Standing up, I rubbed my eyes. It was already 4:13am. "I'll get your blankets." Casually, I turned around, starting off in the direction of the stairs.

Jellal reacted swiftly, twisting his upper body to snag my wrist. "No." His voice echoed off the walls, allowing me to hear him clear as day.

"What?" Confused, I lightly pulled my arm towards my side, hoping he'd let go. He didn't let up one bit.

"I don't want my blankets." Explaining, Jellal extended his fingers, gently doodling on my delicate skin. "I want yours."

"W-why?" I sputtered.

"They smell really good." He clarified, unfazed by his odd request.

I shuffled my feet nervously. "But then… I won't have blankets!"

"You can have mine." Offering so, Jellal acted as if negotiating wasn't an option.

Even if it had been, there was no way I would have struck a deal. I was absolutely exhausted; all I wanted to do was sleep.

"All right." I agreed reluctantly. After all, I'd rather just get it all over with.

It didn't take long to deliver my blankets to Jellal. He was _beyond_ elated, for some reason. I didn't understand it in the least.

Then came the daunting task of collecting his blankets.

I trudged up the stairs, dragging my feet as I entered his unlit room. Fumbling around in the dark, I, by some miracle, managed to locate his comforter without much difficulty. As I gathered the abundant cloth, I noticed something about Jellal's blankets.

_Jesus… Christ! _

They smelled like fresh, amazing spearmint. It just so happened that I absolutely loved the scent of spearmint. By loved, I mean completely and helplessly _loved._

Humming quietly, I waddled back to my room, thankfully able to balance all the blankets in my arms. I belly-flopped onto my mattress, lazily covering myself with Jellal's blankets. Something fell out of them, making a metallic 'plink' as it came into contact with my wood flooring. I leaned over the edge of my bed, scooping up what had fallen.

It was one of Jellal's black jackets, boasting silver piping and an orange logo. Perhaps it had been on top of his bed, and got carried in along with the comforter. On a whim, I lifted it closer to me, confirming that it also smelled like spearmint.

Was that just how Jellal smelled? If so… that was just unfair. I wish I smelled like spearmint.

Regardless, I set the jacket down on my bed. I could always just give it back to him tomorrow… well… _maybe._

I kind of liked it.

* * *

**Mystogan's POV:**

Not all those who wander are lost. Izumi was never a wanderer, rather, she was far from being one. As long as she had something to keep her occupied, something to put her back up against, then she could manage. But how was being busy any better than wandering?

It really wasn't. She only thought it was. Whether a person is stopping to smell the roses or consuming themselves with work, they could still be lost.

I was a natural wanderer, especially if you consider my childhood. All those years aimlessly shuffling by Pantherlily's side definitely wore off on me. I wasn't fond of time and responsibilities. They didn't concern me. Because of that, I was lost. Meandering around for too long left me in shambles.

As for her, she was always busy. I think it was her only way to forget what happened. In her eyes, time was money, and money paid for repayment. She believed that she was in debt to everyone, and rarely spent her money on anything but gifts… gifts for people who didn't deserve them. This reflected on how Izumi never cared about herself, her actions, or her future. If anything, she was selfless. Because of that, she was also lost.

We complemented each other as opposites, and we should have been perfect together. Two wrongs should have made a right, and yet, it didn't happen that way.

I couldn't help but remember a fragment of the past…

**The dungeon seemed to stretch a mile long, and the ceiling and the ceiling span, up to twenty feet high. My childish calculations were greatly exaggerated, but considering my small stature, it was understandable that I came to such conclusions. **

**Cobwebs littered every crevice, corner, and crack, adding to the eeriness of the empty room. However, that wasn't what was scary. **

**The room wasn't as empty as I had presumed it to be.**

**Taking small, cautious steps towards the sound of scrapping, I unknowingly kicked up little clouds of dust.**

**At this point, my memory lapsed, and skipped to when Izumi was standing right in front of me. She was frail, so small, but only a couple years younger than me. Her bob of purple hair was matted with a thick rusty red substance. The same liquid was caked on her clothing, her legs, and her hands. Some was even smeared on her dusty porcelain face. **

"**A-Are you hurt?" I asked shakily, unsure.**

**She shook her head, staring back at me with wide lavender irises. **

**I knew that look. It was the look someone had when they'd seen too much at a young age. My heart stirred in my chest, igniting a blaze of my rarest emotion – pity.**

"**But there's blood all over you!" Disbelieving, I looked for any signs of damage, but Izumi had nothing more than a couple minor scratches.**

**The purple-haired girl was brought to tears, and I felt bad for mentioning her current state.**

"**It's mom's." She sniffled, her bottom lip quivering. Falling into my open arms, the purple-haired girl clutched onto my shirt, sobbing into my chest.**

**And all the while, I hadn't noticed the small hole dug up in the far corner of the room...**

* * *

**Well, readers, the hell do you think the hole was for?**

**I'll give you a hint... it starts with a 'B' and ends with a 'L'!**

**If you haven't figured it out by now, then you'll have to wait. The next chapter will be almost solely focusing on Mystogan, and what's going down over in Edolas - AKA: Operation Venom! **

**Review if you feel up to it! :D**


End file.
